The forgotten years
by rachelxelizabeth
Summary: Lily and Severus were the best of friends, what happened to their friendship?
1. return of friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material.

There he sat, Severus Snape, the greasy haired boy who was the odd ball sorted into Slytherin. He was yet again alone, due to the fact that two of his best friends were at a prefects meeting, and the other was probably lost in the train.

It was his 5th year back at Hogwarts and this was the year that he would tell Lily that he was in love with her. Well maybe not with that approach, he would probably just tell her that he liked her a lot. Ever since he saw her that year when she was at the playground by their homes.

Yes, it was true, Lily was the only girl who was ever on his mind, sure he hung out with other girl, but Lily was the one who captured his heart. The way she smiled, her green eyes, her red hair, the way she would always just talk to him, wondering how he was, she seemed to be the only person concerned about him.

"Sev!" someone yelled. He turned away from the window and there stood Mary Walters. She was friends with Lily, and also a Gryffindor. With bushy brown hair and brown eyes, she was very friendly, and smart. "It took me a long time to find you!" And did I mention the fact that she was always getting lost?

"Hey Mary." He said and helped her with her trunk, pushed it in the compartment above him and took his seat next to her.

"How have you been!" she yelled rather too loud for this hour of the morning. She smiled up at him and shoved a piece of bread in his face. "Want some?"

Severus looked at the bread. "Er. No thanks, not that hungry." He said and smiled at her.

The door slid open, and there to Severus' horror stood Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Why hello Snape." Sirius said and grinned at him.

Sirius was a handsome man, long chin length black hair, and clear blue gray eyes. He always got the girls, and all the girls wanted him, well that was all the girls except the three that Severus were friends with. They all knew how he and James tortured Severus.

"Hi." He muttered.

"What do you want Black?" Mary asked loudly as she stood up.

"Well first for you to speak softer." He said and laughed. James laughed from his side and just stared at Severus.

"Oh, Black, what are you doing here." A girls voice said, It was Severus' other best friend Ava Kimball. She was a very pretty girl, with long blonde hair, and clear blue eyes, she had all the boys heads turned as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw, and Severus noticed her clean prefect's badge shining in the light of the sun. "Last time I checked you we're friends with either of us." She smiled at him as she made room for Lily to enter.

"Well I was actually looking for you." He said and smiled at her. "Wanted to see that gorgeous face before I took a seat." He reached out to her cheek and she slapped it away.

"Leave!" she yelled and pushed him and James away.

"No, Ava, actually Remus was looking for you, seems to have missed the meeting." He said and smiled at her.

"More like we made him miss it." James said, his voice cracking still even though he was fifteen. He glanced over at Lily, smiling his cocky smile at her.

"Well, he wasn't there." Ava said, "Alright, where is he?"

And with that said, Ava was lead away by Sirius Black. It was obvious that he liked her, ever since first year, Severus noticed a certain attraction Black had towards his friend whom he called a sister. He looked out for Ava simply because she was the nicest girl he ever met, aside from Lily, and also know as the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, or Ravenclaw for that matter.

Severus looked over at Lily; she was being helped by Mary to put her trunk under the bench, and sat down, only to be confused to why James Potter was still standing in their doorway.

"James, do you mind leaving? We see enough of you in school." She said and glared at him while fanning herself off with her hand.

"Ah, Lily, when are you going to let me take you out?" he asked and smirked at her. "It's been what, five years?" he smiled at her, and Severus was only so happy that his smile didn't work on Lily.

"Not if my life depended on it Potter, now get out, cause in case you haven't noticed I am a prefect now, and can give you detention." She said and smiled at Severus.

"Only makes my job more enjoyable." James said and smiled at her one last time before leaving to meet with his friends.

"I must say, this is going to be an interesting year." Lily said and smiled at her friends. "I only wish Ava didn't really go see Remus, he missed a lot, he's going to get in trouble at our second meeting, and I don't want her getting in trouble as well."

Severus watched as she checked her watch and looked out the door to their compartment.

"So how was your summer Mary?" She asked as she turned to her fellow Gryffindor.

Mary stopped eating her sandwich and turned to face her friend. The two girls started sharing summer secrets and stories they had wanted to share with one another. Just the stuff that Severus didn't enjoy completely and he only wished he wasn't the only boy in their group.

And finally after what felt like forever, the two girls stopped talking about the boys they fancied over the summer holiday, and Ava finally joined them once again.

"Did you really help Remus Lupin?" Lily said glaring at Ava.

"Yes." Ava said, her cheeks a bright red. "He's a really nice boy, hangs with the wrong crowd, but a really nice boy."

Lily and Mary glared at her, "Right." They both said. "Anyone who hangs with Potter and Black isn't on my nice list."

"Well you don't know the Remus I know." Ava said and threw her hair up on a bun on top of her head. Her blonde locks falling back down ever so gracefully, Severus knew why boys stared at her.

"And that is?" Lily asked and looked at her friend to answer.

Ava rolled her eyes. "That I cannot tell you Lily my dear." She said and smiled. "It's a secret between me and Remus, and unfortunately Black."

"Alright," Lily said and looked at her best friend. "You can tell me when you want to." And with that said, she smiled and turned to rest her head on Mary's shoulder, which was fast asleep on the window ledge.


	2. sorting hat

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: wow! I didn't think I would get reviews on the first chapter! So you all just made me really happy. Thanks so much. This would have been out sooner but I lost my wireless connection.

The train stopped, and Severus looked out the window, Hogwarts shone in the distance, he remembered as if it was only yesterday that he was a first year with Lily, and the two of them climbed into the boat to cross the lake, not knowing what was to be expected when trying on the hat, and then that horrible moment when the hat shouted.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

The great hall roared with claps and the Gryffindor table made room for yet another first year to join their table.

Severus looked over at Lily, she was clapping and smiling at the young girl who just joined her house, Remus Lupin standing opposite her, smiling just as big, clapping away, and glancing back at his group of friends who were completely oblivious to what was going on.

Severus shook his head, oh how he hated these joyous occasions in the Great Hall, it only brought back memories of that deeded day where Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and he himself separated from her. That long walk to the Slytherin table was the worst, every eye on him, Lily's green eyes watching him as though wondering why he, her best friend, could possibly be sorted into another house as she.

_RAVENCLAW!_

The hat shouted and broke the chain of Gryffindor's as a small red haired boy made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, where Severus watched as he got greeted by a very excited Ava. It wasn't hard for Severus to be friends with Ava, well the bad side was watching all his friends drool over her, but she was the only other one of their little group who was in another house.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

The hat shouted again, giving Severus once another chance to look at Lily, she turned around and shot him a smile, oh how he loved her smile. A few seats down from her was Mary, twirling her thumbs and staring blankly at the ceiling. She seemed to have the air of confusion; however, Severus knew her all to well to know that she was probably in fact listening in on another's conversation. Mary was prone to doing so.

Severus never really got along with Mary all too well, sure they hung out, but she was mostly forcing food down his throat, and telling him to take better care of himself, which he did. He told her countless of times that he did not need another mother, but she just brushed him off by telling him to get back to his studies. Rather annoying, it always shocked him why she was Lily's best friend.

However, it was probably due to the fact that the two girls were in Gryffindor.

"And let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice boomed over the Great Hall as he stretched his hands out, food appearing before them all.

A noise of excitement arose from the first years, and Severus watched as about seven new Slytherin's took turn throwing food at each other.

It was only when a familiar voice from his left made him snap out of the staring contest he was having with a first year boy.

"Hey, Sev, I'm going to Gryffindor table, wanna come?" it was Ava, smiling down at him.

Severus nodded and got up, only wishing he too wore the same blue robes, only hoping that he was anywhere else but Slytherin.

"So, Gryffindor got a bunch of new comers this time around." She said, trying to make small talk as they walked across the Great Hall to the table with the scarlet colored flags. "But, they still won't beat us in Quidditch." She turned back to Severus and smiled.

He merely smiled. "Funny." He muttered under his breath.

Ava smiled. "I know," she said and waved at a few friends from her table, as well as Hufflepuff's. "Hey Lily." She said as they made their way over to Gryffindor table, "Look who I found looking bored over at Slytherin table."

She sat down at Gryffindor's table and took a sip out of Lily's goblet.

"Hey Sev." Lily said and smiled at Severus as she made room for him between her and Ava. Mary now sat across them. "Can you imagine we were once that small?" she noted and pointed at the first years to her left. "I keep telling myself I must have been taller." She laughed and tossed her red hair back causing the curls to shine in the light cast by the stars.

Severus laughed and picked up a piece of bread. "I know, it seems so long ago." He said, "I can hardly remember our first time here." He laughed; this was in fact a lie.

Lily only looked at him, her green eyes as though searching in his soul. "Well I can, I remember it perfectly." She said and smiled at him her toothy smile.

"Don't you mean _perfectly_?" A voice said from behind Severus ruining the moment he and Lily could have had. Severus felt himself tense up and turn around as he noticed Lily's eye narrow.

James Potter and his gang stood behind him, smirking at Lily.

"Oi!" Sirius said and stared at Severus and Ava. "What are you two doing here!"

Ava ignored him and turned back to talking with Mary.

"They're my friends, and they can sit where they want Black." Lily said and glared at him. "So leave us alone."

Severus watched as Lily stared down Sirius Black, who decided to pester Ava instead. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Black messed up her hair, and attempted to bother her as she tried talking to their fellow classmate, Dom Martin.

"So Evans," Potter said and sat down next to Lily, pushing a first year out of her seat. "I think this is the year." He smirked at her and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, the goody too shoes, and the trouble maker, makes sense right?" He smiled at Remus, who sat not saying a word next to Mary.

"None at all actually." She said and glared at him, "Now move, and don't let me catch you taking another seat from a first year!" she stood up and towered over him, offering her seat to the first year who stood crushed that she lost her seat to a boy none the less.

"Ah, Evans, she wanted me to have her seat." He said and smirked at her once again, oh how Severus hated that smirk. It was a special smirk he had just for Lily. The kind of smirk that every girl in the school would love to catch a glimpse of.

"A likely story Potter." She said and rolled her eyes at him. "Please take yourself and friends and leave me and mine alone." She sat down; Severus felt her arm brush his, the softness melt his heart, if she only knew what she did to him.

"What?" he said and smiled at her, he was getting closer to Lily, regardless of the first year sitting between them. "Seems like our friends are getting along for a change. Mary is talking to Remus, although he doesn't seem to be paying attention," he laughed and glanced over at Remus who seemed caught in a conversation about stars. "And Sirius and Ava seem to be getting along fairly well." He winked at her. "And I haven't said a thing about old Snapey here." He smirked at Severus.

Severus reached for his wand in his robes and stopped once he felt Lily grab his arm.

"Then STOP BOTHERING ME!" she yelled, letting go of Severus's arm, and pushed James off the first year. "So Sev, how are things at your table?" she smiled at him and Severus could only help but smile back, the look on James Potter's face from over her head was priceless.

"Things were lonely." He muttered and smiled at her; _if only you were there_ was what was running through his thoughts.

Her green eyes shining at him, was she able to read his mind?

"Alright!" Severus heard Ava yell from behind him breaking the moment he and Lily almost had yet again. Lily's eyes shot up and looked to her friend. He too turned around quickly, and there sat a rather annoyed Ava, and Sirius Black turning redder by the moment. "I'll leave!" She stood up and climbed out of the bench, "And I hope you receive an award for being the world's most annoying person!"

"Aw, come one Ava, I didn't mean it, you can stay if you like." He said trying to calm the situation, Severus only knew Sirius wanted so desperately to make her stay. "Please stay, I know you wouldn't want to hurt your chances with old Dom here." He smirked at her and back at Dom who was blushing a deep shade of red. "Oh, nice color for you Dommy boy." He laughed and stopped once seeing the look on Ava's face.

"I'm so sick of this." She said and turned on her heels to face Severus, "You coming?" she stared at him.

"Um, yeah, I guess." He said and turned to face Lily, she smiled at him and muttered something along the lines of "See you in class tomorrow."

And with that said, Severus followed Ava back to the other side of the Great Hall, where he could only help but sit alone watching the prefects take the first years back to their house common rooms.

_Lily Evans, _He thought as he stood up collecting his book, _I can't wait till class tomorrow._

And he left with a smile on his face thinking of how much fun potions class was going to be bright and early the very next day.


	3. just your average potions class

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: I wasn't sure what his friends real names were so I made up some, so if anyone knows what Mulciber and Avery's real names were you can let me know and I'll be glad to fix that, as for now, I thought they seemed like what I named them haha. Enjoy (

Severus woke up the next day in Slytherin common room with a stiff neck and pounding headache. He turned on his side to see Thomas Mulciber, Chris Avery, and Edward Lerog, his friends and roommates, already up and getting ready for the day.

"Hey man." Mulciber said and sneered at Severus who shook his hair as he sat out of bed.

"Hey." He said and glared back at his friend. "Oh God, what time is it?" he searched around for his clock, but only remembered he didn't unpack it. There was a party in the Slytherin common room the night before, and let me tell you, the Slytherins like to party.

Severus held his hand to his head; it felt as if the throbbing went though his wrist. "Around eight thirty." Mulciber said and laughed at Severus as he stumbled out of bed. "I feel the same way man, just about headed to get a strong cup of tea."

"That sounds good." Severus muttered and laughed as he looked in the mirror, his black hair sticking up all over the place as though he carefully placed it that way.

"Here." Mulciber said and threw a brush at him; it hit Severus in the neck and fell to the floor. "Fix yourself, you don't want to look like Potter now." He sneered at him and motioned for Severus to fix his hair.

Severus laughed and shook his head. It was known throughout Hogwarts that these particular four Slytherins and those four Gryffindors hated each other. Although Lily seemed to be in denial, even Mary and Ava were aware of this hatred.

"Good thinking." Severus said and laughed. He threw his hand up and brushed his hair flat. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was the best he could do actually, he inherited his mother's greasy hair, and his Father's nose; it shocked him everyday that Lily would even talk to him.

"Oi, what do you have first?" Chris asked as he came out of the bathroom. His long blonde hair tired back in what appeared to be a bun. He looked from Thomas and Severus who examined their class schedule.

"I have potions." Severus said and smiled, he knew he had that with Lily.

"Yeah, same." Thomas said and smiled. "We can be lab partner's bud!" and he laughed. It was a known fact that Severus was one of the best potions masters, the other two being Ava and to his horror Remus Lupin. "What do you have Chris?"

"Dark arts." He said and sneered at his friends. "Should be interesting. Hey have you guys read that book I sent you?"

Over the summer Avery sent them all a copy of a Dark arts book in which his father thought was a good read for young school boys. Severus nodded and looked to the floor, he was ashamed of his friends for being so absorbed in the dark arts, but as he thought about it, seems as though more were involved in it than Slytherins.

"Yeah, good read." Thomas said and smiled. "I say we learn the spells, and use them on Potter and Black." He laughed.

Severus couldn't help but smile. But then in the back of his mind he heard Lily's voice telling him that the dark arts were bad and anyone who practiced them were no friend of hers.

"Come on; let's get down before all the food is gone." Severus muttered as he grabbed his school books for the day and made his way to the door. All this dark arts talk always made him think of Lily, she would greatly disapprove.

Thomas nodded and his black curls shook. "Sounds good." He said and ran to catch up with Severus.

The two boys made their way to the Great Hall leaving Avery and a now fully awake Lerog talking about their plan in the dark arts. It's not that Severus didn't like the dark arts, it was a great art that everyone should learn about, but actually taking part in it just wasn't entirely for him. He never would want to hurt anyone, despite what his friends may have thought.

Thomas walked in the Great Hall first, a young girl in green robes stared up at him as though mesmerized. Yes, Thomas Mulciber was another heart throb at Hogwarts. However, he was a distant cousin of Sirius Black, and was bound to have some of the Black family good looks.

Severus sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and glared over at the Gryffindor table, there sat the marauders James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and their little pet, Peter Pettigrew. All of them being what the girls wanted in Hogwarts. The class clown, the heartthrob, the book worm, and the teachers pet.

"They make me sick." Severus said out loud.

Thomas turned around and looked over in the direction Severus was staring at, Sirius was staring around the great hall flirting with every girl he could see, and occasionally looking over to the door as though waiting for someone; James on the other hand was stuffing his face while attempting to play with this stupid snitch he nicked. Remus too was watching the door; his potions book in his hand, his face looking extremely pale. And there was little Peter, eating away, gazing up at James as if he was a king.

"They'll have their day Severus." He said and winked at Severus. "Mark my word."

Severus couldn't help but grin, seeing as how these boys were always looking for a fight with him.

And at that moment, he forgot all about them and how he hated them so, because Lily had entered the Great Hall, Mary by her side. Her red hair tied neatly behind her in a long braid, and her scarlet robes only made her green eyes stand out more. She laughed at something Mary said and the two girls made their way to the middle of Gryffindor table, walking past James and his group in the process. Severus noticed James stopped eating and ran a hand through his hair, making it just as messy as Severus' was this very morning.

He watched as she completely ignored James' attempt to wave at her, and smiled. She placed her books on the table in front of her and turned around to look over at him. She waved and smiled

"Wave back doofus!" Thomas said and laughed as he watched Severus' cheeks turn red.

She laughed, that was never a good sign. She always did when he turned red. However, he could tell he wasn't the only one whose cheeks were changing at the moment.

He looked over at the door and watched as Ava walked in, her waist length blonde hair tied up on top of her head, her prefects badge pinned neatly on her blue robes. He glared at Dom Martin who seemed to have walked her down from wherever they met. She laughed and tossed back her head, thus causing his cheeks to turn a vibrant shade of red. Sirius Black didn't seem to like this at all as he glared at the two walking towards Lily and Mary.

Severus watch as Ava took a seat next to Mary and Dom Martin left to meet his friends. Lily was now busy stirring her tea back in her mug, she smiled up at her friend, and Severus only wished he was there as well, and not with Mulciber, and Avery who now just joined them.

"I wish Sev would just come over here and not sit with them." Lily said to Mary and Ava. "I mean he knows you sit here sometimes, why not come here too?" She turned around and looked at Severus Snape who was spinning his spoon in his cereal bowl while Avery showed him something in a black book. "I feel bad for him."

Ava took a bite of her toast and shook her head. "Don't feel bad for him Lily, he does what he wants." She said.

"Yeah, besides Ava here has lots of friends in like every house, where as Severus not so many, I've only seen him with us, or those two death eaters in training." Mary said and turned to look at Severus. "I mean look at him, the poor guy, probably doesn't even have the guts to walk across the Great Hall over here, leave those death eaters?" She shook her head and looked at Lily. "He's hopeless."

Lily turned red. "Oh come on Mary, that's not nice." Lily said and stared at her friend.

"No I think she's right." Ava said and closed her book. "He is shy, probably doesn't want any nasty business from this gang over here." She jerked her head to her right and there sat Potter, Black, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "At least not so early in the morning."

Their heads together, aside from Remus who was busy reading, probably scheming up a trick to play on the professor.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Lily said and shot Severus another look. "If only he was in Gryffindor."

Ava and Mary glanced at each other. Lily always talked about Severus this way; it was as if she liked him, as if she wanted more of him than just a friendship.

"Well, Lily, I'm going to get to class early," Ava said while standing up, and piling her books on top of the other. "Why don't you ask Sev to walk to class with you?" she rose her eyebrows.

Lily shook her head. "Oh no," she said. "No, no, no, no, I couldn't." she looked from Ava to Mary, "Should I?"

Mary nodded her head. "You talk about him enough." She said and laughed as Ava nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Listen Lily, I've known you for five years now, and I think we both know how you feel about Severus Snape, so I say do what you want," She grinned, "Anything can happen." Ava nodded in agreement.

"Oi Kimball!" Sirius Black yelled, he was walking towards Ava looking rather proud.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Ava said and laughed. "See you later, and good luck." And with that said she turned on her heels, pushed her way past Sirius Black, who shouted some rude comment at her, and met Dom Martin at the entrance. A smile on her face as he took her books from her. Lily watched as this action left behind a very mad looking Sirius Black.

"Now that children is what happens when Sirius Black likes a girl who is so far out of his league!" Mary said loudly and laughed as Sirius Black flipped her the finger. "Alright, Lily, I have to get to Muggle studies." She got up and collected her books, "I'll see you in Herbology." And with that said, she winked at her as though wishing her good luck, and left.

"It's now or never." Lily said to herself as she stood up to go over to the Slytherin table. There he sat, Avery and Mulciber talking away about something or another. His dark green robes actually looked cute on him, his hair falling into his brown eyes as he scratched the end of his quill on his chin. It made him look very smart and rather handsomely so. His Slytherin badge shining in the light cast by the sun from the window.

"Hey Severus." She said as she finally reached the table. He looked up at her a smiled his goofy smile. "Want to walk to potions together?" she smiled, butterflies formed in her stomach. Why was she feeling like this?

"Er, Lily." He said and stood up, spilling his juice in the process. "Er, sorry about that," he attempted to clean up his mess of juice that landed all over the black book Avery was bragging about. Avery glared at Lily as though it was all her fault. "Er, yeah, you heading there now?" his brown eyes met her green.

Lily felt her heart skip a beat. "Er, yeah I am, well when you're finished here." She said and smiled at him as he muttered something along the lines of him always being finished when she asked him to walk with her.

"Bye guys, see you in potions Thomas." He said as he met Lily on the other side of the table and the two of them made their way to potions class. "So you excited about Slughorn's class?" he asked trying to make small talk with the girl he loved so.

Lily smiled how he loved that smile. "Yes, but I'm no where near as good in potions as you and Ava." She said and laughed. "Although he seems to think I am."

"You are." Severus muttered and smiled at Lily. She felt her heart skip yet another beat and smiled back up at him.

They arrived to class just in time; Ava was seated in the front seat, Dom Martin next to her just watching her sort through her books.

"Want to sit together?" Severus asked and looked away as her eyes met his.

"Yeah, how about up here." She said and led them to a table near the front but not as close up as Ava's seat.

The two took their seats and smiled as Ava waved back at them. Time was ticking and Slughorn wasn't present, as well as a few other students whose seats remained empty. The class remained silent, no one talking, just staring at each other.

"If he doesn't come soon, I'll go and ask a teacher if he's ok." Lily whispered to Severus. He nodded in saying that was a good idea.

"I'll go with you, this is crazy." He said and nodded at Thomas who just strolled in. He took a seat with another Slytherin named Lisa Thompson.

A loud bang came from behind the door as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came marching in, it seemed as if they kicked the door. With the only seats left in the class were a few scattered around, the marauders were forced to sit in different areas of the classroom.

Lily watched as Remus took a seat next to Patricia, a Huffelpuff girl, while Peter sat with Mike Ruben, he didn't seem all too thrilled at that.

"Oi, it's the happy couple." Sirius said as he took the empty seat next to Dom Martin's friend George behind Ava. "I better sit here then to keep watch on you two. Don't want anything dirty going on during class now." He smiled at Ava as she turned around to glare at him. "Hey there love." He winked at her.

"Oh, how I hate that Sirius Black!" Lily muttered under her breath, "And the fact that he fancies Ava."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, she'd never go for him." He said and patted Lily on the hand, quickly taking it back.

"Please don't sit there." Ava said and glared at him.

"What?" he asked and smirked at her. "Too much men for you to handle Kimball?"

Ava looked as if she was going to smack him. "Can't you sit in the back?" she asked and he shook his head as though no, "Why do you feel the need to pester me so much." She pouted and Severus was sure she saw Sirius's heart melt.

"I think I know why he does." Dom Martin said and rolled his eye.

"Oh, please enlighten me pretty boy." Sirius said and leaned back in his chair, Patricia gazed at him as his black hair fell into his eyes. James stood to the side snickering and waiting as if George was to give up his seat.

"Don't call me that Black." Dom said and turned in his chair to glare at Sirius.

"I can call you whatever I want." Sirius said and slammed his chair to the ground.

Dom went for his wand in his pack pocket, but Sirius was too quick for him. Ava having enough Sirius troubles rolled her eyes and glared at Dom.

"Alright!" Ava said and stood up collecting her things as she did. "George you take my seat, James you take George's seat, and I will go in the back, cause that's far away from you!" she smacked Sirius on the head as she walked by, taking her new seat in the very back of the classroom just behind Peter.

Lily turned around and looked at Ava in the back; she was stuck sitting next to a fat boy named Terni. At least he seemed happy about the new seating arrangement.

Another slam of the door and Professor Slughorn came barging in. His purple suit still crisp looking and his brown hair matted to the bald spot on the top of his head. He smiled in the door way of the class. "Sorry I'm late." He said. "Had some trouble with the rotating stairs." He laughed and made his way to the front of the classroom, winking at Lily in the process. "Ah, Miss Evans!" he sounded delighted as he spotted Lily in the fourth row. "And Mr. Snape! This will be a good class. Oh and is that Miss Kimball all the way in the back? Why dear come up here." He smiled back at her and pointed to the seat currently taken by James. "Ah, Mr. Potter, please switch seats with Miss Kimball, oh and Mr. Black, yes I must separate you two. Where is the rest..." he looked around the classroom and smiled. "Oh yes, there is Mr. Lupin, and Peter, yes, that's' alright." He looked around the classroom more and his eyes caught Lily. "Actually Miss Evans and Mr. Snape, switch seats with Mr. Martin and Mr. Parker here." And with that said the changes were made yet again.

Lily and Severus walked up to the front and sat in the first row. They hated it. He was always calling on them and picking on them to finish the potion. However, as much as they didn't like sitting there, they didn't bother arguing with him.

Ava, however, was now sitting behind Lily. Lily glanced back as Slughorn decided to change up the other side of the classroom and smiled at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before." Sirius whispered. "I didn't want to cause a scene." He smiled at her.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She said. "Just don't make me do all the potions by myself."

Sirius just stared at her, "I would never." He said and smiled at her.

Severus glanced back at Ava, she smiled at him. "This is going to be a long year." He said to Lily just before she was being questioned by Slughorn.

Class ended after what felt like years to Severus. They were each given a paper to write about their favorite potion and why, as well as making a batch of it to try out on the class.

As Severus packed up he glanced over at Lily who was asking Slughorn about the next class assignment, and how exactly he wanted the papers to look. She was always asking more than was needed, which was probably why she was his favorite student, well that and Severus would always let her in on potion making tips.

At the door Severus watched as Sirius Black made another attempt to talk to Ava. She was looking at the homework assignment as well and looked puzzled as she glanced up at him.

"Er, listen, can you not hang out with Martin?" he asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ava shook her head and stared at him. "Why?" she asked and it sounded as though he was a friend of hers whose advice was worth taking. Severus glared at him.

Sirius looked at her and then around the classroom, "He's just bad news, I know the guy, he's in my house, and he doesn't treat…" he said and stopped as their eyes met. "I don't think he's good enough for you."

Ava laughed. "Honestly, Sirius, I appreciate you actually talking to me like a human, but I think I can tell whose good enough and whose not." She said and shook her head.

Sirius turned to James and shrugged his shoulders. "Bye Evans!" James called to Lily as she ran to catch up with Severus. She stopped mid run and stood shocked at the thought of James Potter actually treating her like a human.

A/N: alright, I actually don't really like this chapter; I guess you just get the idea of how their school life is. It will all get better as I get more into the story. I guess now, its just the character forming part ( please review.


	4. not so arrogant?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: Thanks for the advice Giles. I'll try to edit it this time around, let me know if it's better, or if I'm on a start. Lol.

"Party in Gryffindor Common room!" James yelled down the corridor that night. He passed Lily and Mary and winked at them. "I better be seeing you there Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well seeing as how I'm in Gryffindor, I guess you will see me." She said stiffly.

James laughed, "Oh, Evans." He said and smiled at her. "I guess I will," he winked towards her again, and Lily was sure she felt a smile come across her face. "Oh, and you too Mary Wary."

"Boy, I hate him." Mary said and glared at him as he went walking towards Gryffindor tower. "Thinks he's so great because he's a Quidditch star."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, he's a bit arrogant." She said.

Mary blinked and turned to Lily. "A bit?!" she yelled, "If you looked up arrogant jerk in the dictionary, it would say, _see James Potter_."

Lily laughed and nodded again. "You are right Mary." She said and laughed.

The two girls arrived to the common room to hear a booming sound of music. Lily quickly gave the password to the fat lady and ran inside, Mary at her heels.

The common room seemed to have been transformed into a party room with balloons, streamers, and banners saying "Gryffindor rules!" People crowded the entire place, making it close to impossible for Lily and Mary to even get in the room.

"Oh, now this is just pathetic." Mary said as she looked over to her fellow classmates drinking away. "They do know they are wasting their brain cells?" She glared at them and turned to Lily who stood staring in the direction of the fire.

"Apparently not." Lily said and laughed, this was not how she wanted to spend her night. "Hey, there's Remus, let's go sit with him, he doesn't seem to be drinking."

Mary nodded. Remus was one of the only guys who was friend with James Potter who wasn't a complete jerk. He was actually nice, and very smart. With him being the male prefect, it was easy for Lily to talk to him.

"Hey." Remus said as he saw Lily take a seat next to him on the big leather couch.

"Hey," she said and smiled at him. "Can you believe this?" She looked around the room in disgust. "We should do something about it, we are the prefects."

Remus shook his head, "I don't know; it seems like it's kind of out of our control now." He said and put his book down next to his drink.

Lily nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right." She said not wanting to be the one to break up the party either.

"So Remus, why are you sitting all alone?" Mary asked as she noticed that neither Sirius, James nor Peter were present.

Remus took another drink out of his cup and shook his head making his dirty blonde hair move into his eyes. "Last I saw, James went to find Sirius and make him stop drinking," he said. "He's kind of been depressed lately." He added when he noticed Lily roll her eyes.

"Why would Black be in a depressed state?" Mary asked and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, he's Mr. Popular." She laughed.

Remus shook his head and stared into the fire. "Popular or not, he's stuck in a heartache. And boy, do those take a while to get out of." He said.

Lily could tell that seeing his friend drinking away bothered him. His gray eyes searched the room as though worried about what was to be expected that night in their dormitory. Suddenly his eyes stopped, and he stood up, shoving his cup in Lily's hands.

"I'll be right back." He said and ran off in the direction to where he was looking, pushing his way through the crowded room.

Lily and Mary turned around to see what he was running to, and there to their horror stood a drunken Sirius Black. James, being not as bad, was laughing as he tried to pull Sirius off a girl, who Lily knew to be a 6th year by the name of Marissa. Remus went over to the situation and with the help of James; the two of them dragged Sirius to the couch, throwing him down on the opposite side of Lily.

"He's completely drunk!" Lily said and stood up to examine him.

James threw an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "Nothing gets past you Evans." He said and started laughing. She threw his arm off her and sat on the table in front of Sirius.

Sirius sat staring at his fingers as though they were the most interesting thing he ever laid eyes on. His blue eyes droopy and filled with sorrow.

"Sirius, look at me." She said slowly. He looked up at her and smiled, boy did he have a nice smile. "How many drinks did you have tonight?"

He turned to James and began counting on his fingers. "I forbot." He muttered and laughed. "I just wanbed her to like meb." He sounded as though he got hit in the mouth.

Lily looked at Remus, he just stared at Sirius, as he handed him a glass of water.

"I know man; we go through this every night." James said carefully and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"But, she's so pretty." He stuttered out and grabbed the cup from Remus' hand. "Were is she Jambes."

James shook his head as though he didn't know. "Probably in her room Sirius." He said and smacked Peter as he joined them, a bottle of vodka in his hands "Get that away from here" Lily heard him whisper to him. Peter only laughed.

"Sirius, look at me." Lily said slowly and placed a hand on Sirius' arm, he looked into her eyes. He looked so sad as though his heart was torn in two, almost made her forget her hatred towards him and James. "I'm sure if you weren't in this state, Marissa would consider you, but seeing as how—" she trailed off as he help up his hand to her mouth.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Sirius, we'll talk about this when you are sane." He said

James pushed Sirius' hand away from Lily. "It not Marissa I like." He said slowly as if it were the hardest sentence he said. He smiled at Lily and laughed while shaking his long black hair. "I like abother girl, the most beautiful girl I know." He smiled and grabbed Lily's face in his hands. His lips inches from her.

"Come on Sirius." James said and pulled Sirius yet again away from Lily. "Let's get you to bed."

Sirius nodded, and turned back to face Lily. "I likeb you Lily." He said and grabbed her face again; Lily felt chills run up her spine. James pulled her up to stand next to him.

"You like me?" she asked and stared down at him.

"No he doesn't." James said quickly in her ear.

He only shook his head. "No." he said and smiled. "I like you, so I tell you who I like." He stood up as Remus pulled on his arm. "I amb in lobe with Ava Kimball, I lobe her." He nodded his head.

Lily couldn't help but smile. She knew how to fix this, but it was Mary who spoke. "Sirius, Ava doesn't date guys who drink." She said and shook her head at him.

"I knowb, but it just hurts." He said and fell backwards on the couch.

"Lily let's get upstairs." Mary said and stood up to leave. "Leave before anything bad happens." She glared at Sirius as he flung his arm around Remus' neck.

Lily nodded as to agree. "Yes, I'll be right up." She said and nodded for Mary to leave.

James grabbed hold of Lily's arm and turned her to face him. "Don't think any lower about him, he's a good guy, honest." He said and stared into her eyes. "He just has had it rough these past years, and doesn't know any other way of handling his problems." He stared at her, and Lily was sure she just witnessed another side of James Potter. The guy who would torture Severus, hex anyone who walked in his way, pick fights with people in class, and walk around as if he was king, actually had a soft side. "And this," he waved over to Sirius telling Remus he loved him, "Ava doesn't need to know about this, he's been stuck on her for a while, I'm sure you've noticed."

Lily nodded and smiled at him, "Your secret is safe with me." She said and looked over to Sirius to stop the connection she felt by looking into James' eyes. "Just make sure he drinks a lot of water." And with that said, she left to find Mary in the crowd. Ignoring the butterflies she just felt rise in her stomach as James smiled at her.

As she reached the stairs, and looked back to see James and Remus carrying Sirius towards the stairs to the boys' dormitory, she couldn't help but feel flattered as James Potter winked at her.

"I have to wash my mind out." She said to herself as she ran up the stairs to meet Mary in their room. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

A/N: not the best, sorry it's been delayed, I tried to edit it but it's like 1:30 in the morning hha and I'm tired. Promise the next one will be better. xox


	5. Ava's charm and Professor Hegel

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material.

A/N: this isn't really edited, cause it's late and i'm tired haha sorry , love you all, review pease xox

Lily woke the next morning to the sound of Ava's owl tapping it's beak on the window. She rolled out of bed and saw that it was a quick note reminding her to meet her at exactly 8:30 in the Great Hall.

Meaning that it was time for Lily to get up and ready for the day. She looked over at Mary who was still fast asleep, her brown hair flecked with blonde sparkled in the sun light as Lily yanked open the curtains.

"Come on Mara," she said and pulled the covers off her friend. "Ava wants us to meet her in the Great Hall in a half an hour."

Mary rolled on her back and glared at Lily though her brown eyes. "Please, can't she eat by herself for once?" she asked and slid out of bed.

Lily laughed as she watched Mary attempt to stand. "Now Mary, you know how she likes to eat with us at breakfast." She said.

"Oh yes, can't let poor Miss Ava eat by her lonesome." She said and glared over at Lily. It was common for Mary to eat alone, as Lily was always busy hanging with Ava, and helping her with homework and studying.

Lily pulled on her school robes and began to fix her hair while Mary got dressed for the day. She watched as Mary pulled her belt to the last hole to hold up her skirt, and yet it still slid down her small hips.

"Oh Mara, let me shrink that." She said and laughed at the look Mary gave her. Mary was very sensitive about her weight, she was skinny, and the kind of skinny that Ava would kill to be.

"Nah, it's fine." She said and tucked her shirt in her skirt hoping it would hold it up, it didn't.

Lily finished tying her hair back and waited for Mary to finish. She was also very pretty. She had curly brown hair that came just below her shoulders, and the nicest smile Lily ever saw. She was smart, and funny, and often Lily would question why boys looked more at Ava, than Mary, seeing as how Mary was more fun. She knew Severus found her annoying, but seeing as how Mary was always hungry; it was hard for her to not offer her food to others around.

Mary pulled her cloak on and twirled around to face Lily, her brown hair tied back in a bun. "Ready to go." She said and checked over her books yet again.

The two girls made their way down, to see the marauders sitting at the table; apparently they got too lazy to make their way to the Great Hall. Lily glanced over at James; he winked at her and motioned to Sirius who smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dragged Mary over to them. She held onto her arm to keep her from running away.

Sirius smiled and glanced over at Mary, "I've been better." He said, "Listen, I'm sorry about last night, sometimes I can't help it." He took a deep breath, "I guess she just has that effect on me."

Lily nodded in understanding, while Mary laughed into her hand. "I just wanted to check with you to see if you're ok." She said, "I know what that stuff can do to you the next day." She laughed as Sirius closed his eyes and nodded.

"And how do you know that Evans?" James said and grabbed his snitch. "Not all that good I expect?" he laughed as Lily glared at him.

"Oh please," she said, "I read James."

James laughed and muttered something along the lines of just kidding.

"So you two ready for defense against the dark arts?" Remus asked seeing as how they all had the same class.

"Yes, should be fun." Lily said and smiled at James who stared at her. "Professor Hegel seems interesting."

"Hopefully he'll stay too." Remus said and shook his head.

"Are you two meeting Ava?" Sirius said breaking the conversation on class.

Lily laughed as Mary rolled her eyes, "We were just meeting her in the Great Hall." She said. "She sent us a letter to get up."

"Sounds nice." Sirius said and closed his eyes.

"It's a thrill actually." Mary said and rolled her eyes, Lily laughed. "Waking up to her owl, and waiting for her to come down, to not eat that is." She laughed again.

Sirius just stared at her, "You are really annoying love." He said and sat back down, "You always find a way to irritate me just by talking." He rested his head in his hands.

Mary grew red. "Oh, you think I'm annoying!" she yelled and let out a scream. "I really can't stand you Black, I'll see you down there Lily." And with that said she stormed out of the common room, the portrait door slamming behind her.

"I better meet up with her," Lily said and glanced at James, he winked at her, "see you in class." And with that said she ran out the portrait hole and caught up with Mary.

The two girls made their way over to Gryffindor Table to meet Ava, who, as usual, was late.

Lily watched as Mary grabbed a piece of toast and shoved butter on it while glaring in the direction Sirius now sat. She turned in her chair, pulled out her text book and began reading.

"Hey there." Ava said as she joined them. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and winked at Dom Martin. "Are you alright Mary?" She noticed Mary had pushed her plate of food away.

Mary nodded and glared yet again at Sirius who sat glaring at her. "Yes perfectly fine." She said. "Just not hungry." She smiled at Ava as to let her know she was okay.

Ava glanced at Lily, "Alright, just weird seeing you reject food." She said and laughed. "Of course if I had your figure I would eat all the time too, so maybe it's a good thing you stopped yourself while you're still young." She fixed her cup of tea and lifted it to her mouth, while eyeing Mary.

"Ava stop, the green eyed monster is never pretty, and Mary finish your breakfast you'll be hungry later." Lily said and looked from friend to friend.

The two girls nodded and smiled at Lily. It was usually up to Lily to stop them from bickering. Seeing as how Ava was usually jealous of Mary's weight, she was constantly commenting on it.

Ava tossed her blonde hair up in a bun and pretended to be upset as it cascaded back down her back. "Oh this hair, it's just so annoying." She said and smiled as Sirius Black and Dom Martin stared at her in awe. "What ever shall I do with it." She batted her eyelashes and waved over at Dom.

Mary made a gagging impression in her cereal, making Lily laugh. Ava, who was flirting with the local guys drooling over her, seemed to not have noticed.

"You can always cut it." Mary said and smiled at Lily. "I mean, they could like you know, make a silk scarf out of it." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed at Lily's expression.

Ava however didn't catch the sarcasm. "Yes, that is a good idea Mary." She said and played with the ends of her hair. "Probably one of the best you've had." She glared over at Mary who was unable to talk due to the cereal in her mouth.

Lily looked over to the Slytherin table, and there sat Severus, he was stirring his cereal with his spoon, apparently listening to whatever Thomas was telling him. He looked up at her and smiled. His long black hair crazy and un kept looking, however she didn't care, he looked just fine.

"Lily he's never going to come and sit with us." Mary said as she noticed Lily looking at Severus. "Like I said the other day, he focuses too much on what his fellow Slytherin's think about him."

Ava laughed. "Oh Mara, I don't think that's entirely the reason." She said and tossed her hair over her shoulders again. Lily was starting to get annoyed as she noticed Severus watching her. "I mean, you're the one who's always shoving food down his throat. Probably scared of you and your attempt to make him gain a few pounds."

"You're impossible." Mary said and shook her head. Lily was sure she saw a frown come across her face.

"Ava enough." Lily said. "What has come over you? You're never this catty in the morning." She glared at her best friend, while Mary slid down to sit with her friend George.

"I'm sorry Lily, it's just from not eating right." She said and batted her eyes at Lily, "I'm trying to loose a few pounds you see, and Mary just bugs me, you always knew that." She glanced over at Mary who was eating another piece of toast.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I know, but can't you be nice to her? I mean, I know you're my best friend, but so is she." She said.

"Oh whatever Lily." She said and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it's time I start eating at my table."

"But that doesn't even solve the problem!" Lily yelled as Ava got up to leave for Ravenclaw table.

Lily looked back over to the Slytherin table; Severus was busy gazing at Ava who waved at him as she walked to Ravenclaw table. Something roared up inside Lily, she felt her face turn red with anger. Why was it that guys only wanted Ava?

"I know, they make her seem like a goddess." Mary said as the two girls sat down in defense against the dark arts.

Lily having just finished the story to Mary slammed her books down on the table in front of her. "But I just don't get it!" she said and shook her head. "You know how I feel about Sev," Mary nodded and attempted to hide her eyes rolling. "It just hurts to know that _he_ even looks at her."

"But Lily, he likes you." Mary said and turned Lily to face her, "I just know he does. The guy is like in love with you." She smiled as Lily felt her face turn red. "And who cares if he looks at Ava, it's that hair, I promise you."

Lily smiled at her friend, "Thanks Mara." She said.

"Not a problem, it's what I'm here for." She said and smiled at Lily, as she opened her text book. "Besides, Ava seems like that girl who all the guys want, but don't want to fall in love with."

Lily laughed, but realized that what Mary just said was probably true. Well, at least it made her feel better about seeing Severus gaze at her.

"Hey Lily." A voice said from behind her, it was Severus.

Lily forced a smile on her face. "Hi Sev." She said and turned back around to show that she didn't want to talk to him. However, her plan of having him ask her what was wrong didn't work seeing as how he was too busy coping the notes off the board.

"Oh great, look who's here." Mary said in a whisper to Lily.

Lily turned around, and there stood James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Each looking around the room, probably scouting out the girls to take advantage of. James caught sight of Lily and winked at her.

"The pig." Mary said making Lily laugh.

Sirius and James sat down behind Severus, while Remus took a seat next to a Huffelpuff named Joey, leaving Peter to sit behind James and Sirius.

"Oi Wara." Sirius called to Mary as he tilted in his chair.

"Don't answer and maybe he'll go away." She muttered under her breath making Lily laugh yet again. She smiled and laughed as well.

"Wara!" he yelled and laughed with James and Peter. "Turn around. WARA! MARA WARA!" he laughed some more as more of the class caught on to his act.

"What!?" she yelled and turned to face him.

Sirius smiled at her, "Sorry about before." He said, "Didn't mean it." Lily watched as Sirius winked at her.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Ew, did you really just wink at me?" she asked making the entire class roar with laughter, "Just leave me alone Sirius." She said and turned to face the front and laugh.

"Alright, but if you get scared in class, don't expect me to help you." He said and smirked at her.

"Why would I ever expect you out of all people to help me." She said and turned to look at him. The entire class went silent as they watched his face drop from happy, to sad in a second. Seems as if he thought Mary would come to him when in need of dark arts help.

He shook his head and turned to James who just sat smiling at Lily. And it was then that all the boys in the class ignored what was going on and turned to watch as Ava walked down the center to sit next to Dom Martin, who apparently was saving her a seat in the front row. She winked and smiled at nearly every boy, including Severus as she walked to her seat.

"Was that the longest walk ever or what?" Mary whispered to Lily, again making her laugh. "I mean, it's like she puts a slow motion charm on herself before she enters or something." She laughed and went back to copying what Professor Hegel left them on the board.

"Aw, thanks Dom." Ava said and smiled at Dom Martin, who looked as though he was about to have a seizure just having her talk to him. "You're too kind." She took the seat and waved over at Lily and Mary.

Lily laughed out loud this time as she saw Mary wave like crazy as Ava turned her back on them.

"Quiet." Severus said from behind them making the two girls laugh even more. Lily turned around and saw him scribbling in his potions book; she saw the words _cause intense damage_ written to one word.

"Welcome to defense against the dark arts, fifth year." A voice said from above them. The class looked up and there stood Professor Hegel on his balcony gazing down at them. He was a short man with a receding hairline, and a long beard making up for his lack of hair on top. He walked down the stairs, his hand gliding on the railing, gold rings shining in the light of the sun, showing that he was probably of a pureblood family line. His dark green robes complemented his green eyes, and sandy blonde hair. "This is going to be an interesting year." He smiled at his class of fifth years. "You will be taking your O.W.L.S this year, how fun they are yes," he smiled at Ava and Dom, "We will learn your basic spells and how to use them, so make sure to bring your wand." He laughed and looked around at the class, "That was a joke; you should always have your wand."

He looked around the class and took out his attendance roll, waving his finger down it, he stopped on one and looked up, and "Miss Lily Evans?" he asked.

Lily raised her hand. She could practically hear Mary breathing next to her as though happy it wasn't she he called on. "Name like a flower." He said and smiled at her.

He looked around the class again, smirking at them all, and then went back to the list, "Mr. Dominic Marin?"

Dom raised his hand and smiled around the class, as if he was proud of being the boy sitting with Ava Kimball.

"I don't like that name." Professor Hegel said and stared at Dom as his cheeks turned red.

Mary let out a laugh as she watched Ava glare at the Professor. This only made Professor Hegel to stare at her. "And who are you skinny?" he asked and walked over to her staring down at her.

"I'm Mary Walters." She said quietly.

"Now, that is a name I like." He said and smiled at her, "Now tell me Mary, what is it that you like about the dark arts?" he turned to face the chalk board, waiting for her response.

Mary looked at Lily for help, "Er, I like learning the spells." She said slowly as though making it up on the top of her head. "I think it's spells that everyone should learn."

Professor Hegel turned slowly on his heels and stared at her, "You're lying Miss Walters." He said and walked up to her desk. Lily stared up at him as he gazed down at Mary. "I can tell, you are not fond of this topic." He smirked at her. "What's your blood line?" he glared at her and Lily knew at once that he was a Slytherin when in school.

Severus let out a deep breath as though scared of what was going to happen. "I'm muggle born." Mary said not looking at her professor.

"Indeed," he said and glared at her, "I'd only expect such. Most of your types don't like this class." He stared down at her.

"Leave her alone already." Sirius said and stood up.

Professor Hegel turned to face Sirius and smirked at him, "You fancy this girl?" he asked loudly.

"No." Sirius said quickly and laughed, glancing over at Ava who was ignoring what was going on "Just think you should pick on someone else." He glared at Hegel as though anxious of his reply.

"And who are you?" he asked slowly, his parchment of names resting on his large stomach.

Sirius stiffened up and smirked at him, "I am Sirius Black." He said proudly.

"Dark wizards run in your family." Professor Hegel said and turned on his heels walking towards the chalkboard. The entire class silent.

"Doesn't mean I'm one." Sirius said and folded his arms. "I wouldn't judge people as you do."

Professor Hegel turned ever so slowly to face Sirius, "You're going to be a handful Mr. Black, please switch seats with Miss Evans here." He said and smiled at Lily. "Now I just need a half blood and I have all the blood types up here." He laughed and glanced at Severus. "What are you boy?" he asked and walked over to Severus, inches from his desk.

"Half blood." He muttered.

"Well that's just lovely!" he yelled in front of the class.

Lily walked and sat down next to James behind Severus and glanced at him, he was just staring at Hegel. Sirius meanwhile took Lily's old seat and pushed it as close to Mary as possible. Severus stayed focused on his book.

"This boys and girls has been a demonstration of what happens out there, people are very picky about blood lines!" Hegel said loudly and smiled at Mary who was now shaking while Sirius glared at Hegel. "Sorry about that, you three will get extra credit." He laughed, "I really don't care about any of that, but I know you-know-who does." The class fell silent once again. "Turn your books to page twenty-five!" he turned to face the board and began writing notes.

"Talk about scary." James muttered to Lily.

"That was weird." She said and nodded as she looked up to Mary who was whispering something to Sirius nonetheless.

And maybe it was the sunlight, but Lily was sure she saw Sirius Black's cheeks turn a ligh shade of pink. And that wasn't due to Ava.

"Going to be an interesting year Evans." James said and patted her hand, "Very interesting." He laughed as she grabbed her hand away, glaring at him.


	6. Quidditch practice

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material.

A/N: this one's not the greatest; I'm trying to lead up to something big haha. And it's late so I figured I'd just upload it and what the heck, aha wow I'm tired. Good night xox.

Lily woke up the next morning, the clear crisp autumn breeze coming in through their window making her smile. She walked over to the window, peering out. The quidditch team was practicing, James flying around on his broom, showing off to the girls sitting in the stands. He smiled down at them, without running his hand through his hair. Lily was semi shocked as he always seemed to do that whenever she entered a room.

She pulled her sweatshirt over her, and walked over to Mary, seeing as how she was hungry, and Ava was at Quidditch practice. Mary lay curled up in her bed, her brown hair messy in its bun.

"Mara." Lily said and shook her friend as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Come on, I'm hungry." Mary muttered something and pulled the covers over her head. "Alright, I'm going to change, and come back."

Lily left Mara, and changed into her jeans and sweater. She ran a brush through her red hair and some makeup on. Around 20 minutes later, she turned back to Mara who was sitting up in bed, her hair a mess and a grumpy look on her face. She wasn't a morning person on the weekends.

Lily opened Mara's trunk and threw her a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Come on, it's almost eight, I want to get something to eat." She said and laughed as Mary glared at her. "I know, it's too early, but you look great!" she laughed.

"Right," Mara said and pulled her navy blue sweatshirt over her head. "If only Ava wasn't at Quidditch practice." She laughed and pulled her jeans up over her small hips.

She walked over to the mirror and threw on some makeup, as well as taking her hair down from its bun. It fell ever so elegantly down her back, shimmering in the light.

Lily watched as Mara threw her hand through her hair, and turned ready for the day. She looked gorgeous as always. "I honestly don't understand why more guys don't go after you." She said and smiled at Mary.

Mary muttered a soft thanks, and smiled at Lily as she grabbed her purse. "Ready." She said and the two girls made their way downstairs.

As they made their way downstairs, they saw that they weren't the only ones up at this early hour. In the common room, sitting near the warm fire, were Remus, Peter, and Sirius. All boys looking rather handsome, except Peter, who was staring at Mara as she and Lily walked down the stairs.

Remus and Sirius looked up and both smiled. "I have to ask Remus something." Lily said thinking of their next prefects meeting.

"Oh come on, I don't wanna go over there." Mary winded and let Lily pull her over.

Lily walked over to the boys and smiled at Remus. "Hey, are you actually going to attend the next meeting?" she asked and stared down at him. "You missed all the other ones."

Remus suddenly turned white. "Yeah, about that," he said and looked at Sirius for help. "I was busy those nights."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Remus, you're going to need a good excuse for missing the meetings." She said.

"I do." He said and stared at Sirius. Sirius only nodded as a yes.

Sirius smiled up at Mary and winked at her. "You're looking nice today." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh please." Mary said and rolled her eyes.

Sirius stood up and smiled down at her, "No really, you're a pretty girl Mara." He said and pulled her away. "Let's go for a little walk." He smiled down and grabbed hold of her hand pulling her towards the door.

Mary pulled her hand away, "But I was going to breakfast with Lily." She said and looked back over to Lily who was staring at Remus.

"Well, that's just where I was heading myself." He said and smiled down at her. Mary felt her heart skip a beat.

"No you weren't" she said and laughed at him. And the next thing that happened was all too quick for Mary to notice. Sirius scooped her up in his arms, threw her over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Mary was laughing slightly, and punching his back. "SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN!" Lily heard her yell as he carried her out of the common room, and probably to the Great Hall, Peter laughing as he ran to catch up.

"Seriously Remus," Lily said and sat down next to him. "You can tell me what's up." She smiled at him and knew that he was keeping something a secret.

Remus took a deep breath, "It's kind of hard to explain." He said and smiled at her, "I would if I knew how, but I just can't." he looked down at the floor. "Sorry Lily."

Lily looked down at his hands and held them in hers. For a few moments she held them staring into his gray eyes. "Come on, lets go find our friends." She said and pulled him up off the couch. He grabbed his jacket off the couch and followed her out the door to find Sirius and Mara.

Lily and Remus made their way to the Great Hall. Sirius and Mary weren't there, Peter was still eating. Remus walked over to him. Peter smiled up at him with food in his mouth.

"Peter, where's Sirius?" Remus asked and stared down at his short friend.

"He took Mary outside to watch the Quidditch team practice." He said, food flying all over the place.

"Alright." Remus said and grabbed hold of Lily's arm the two of them laughing.

Lily looked over to the Slytherin table, Severus wasn't there. He was probably still sleeping, seeing as how the Slytherins partied till the early morning.

"You're good friends with him aren't you?" Remus said as he noticed Lily looking at the Slytherin table. "That Severus Snape?"

Lily tuned back to him and nodded. "Yeah, we live on the same street actually." She said, his eyes lit up in shock. "He's not really social." She laughed as Remus said "Oh really?"

The two of them made their way to the Quidditch stands. And sure enough there was Sirius and Mary. Sirius was pointing out something to Mary and every now and then Lily saw him put his hand on her waist, she only glared at him and laughed as he tickled her.

"Hey guys." Remus said as he and Lily reached the spot where Sirius and Mary sat. Mary seemed in a daze as Sirius wrapped his arm around her. Lily only rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two!" Sirius said and laughed. "I was just commenting on the match." He grabbed Mary and rubbed her shoulder. "Wasn't I Mary Wary?" he smiled down at her.

Mary laughed and nodded, "Yes, doing a great job at making fun of everyone." She said and laughed as he pretended to glare at her. "Lily are you ready to eat yet?" she leaned over Sirius and looked at Lily. "I'm hungry." She laughed.

"You're always hungry." She said and laughed as she sat down on the other side of Sirius, making sure to leave a space between them. She wasn't used to Sirius being like this, as he was always flirting with Ava. James Potter flew past them and she felt her lunch come up from the previous day. He smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair as he did laps.

"Go Kimball!" Sirius yelled as Ava flew by; she glared at him and then smiled. "That girl is the most beautiful creature on the planet." He laughed as he watched her continue her laps.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh please." She muttered, and pushed his hand off her waist. She turned to face Lily again, "Can we please leave these two and get some food?" she asked but Lily didn't hear her.

Lily watched as Ava sore around the field, her long blonde hair shining in the distance. She waved at Lily and glared over at Mary who sat with her head in her hands while Sirius messed up her hair.

The match went on and soon enough Gryffindor won, making James do more laps around in joy. He laughed as Sirius shook Mary to help him cheer James on. James' eyes set on Lily; she only smirked back at him and turned to face Remus. Mary was now sitting back resting her head on the bench behind them, twirling her thumbs in front of her face. Lily knew she was hungry, and with Ava coming, the three should head down to breakfast.

"Come on Mara." She said and pulled her up, "Let's leave these two, and get you some food." She laughed as Mary shot right up a smile on her face. "Remus, you better be there later." She winked at him as he nodded.

"Aw Mara Wara can't go." Sirius said and laughed as she glared at him.

"Yeah, that makes it official, I'm out of here." She said and laughed, climbing over Sirius in the process.

Lily laughed as Mary practically ran down the bleachers and met Ava at the bottom of the field. She glanced up at Lily who was half way down, seeing as how she wanted to remind Remus again about their prefect meeting.

"Never leave me alone with Sirius Black again." Mary said as Lily made her way to she and Ava.

"Oh, please, you looked like you were enjoying yourself." Ava said and glared at Mary, "Besides, no need to worry, he wants me and only me." She waved up at Sirius, making both Lily and Mary glare at her. "Be a big girl now Mary and don't get in my way." She pushed past Mary and linked arms with Lily.

Needless to say it was another boring Saturday with Ava constantly picking on Mary, seeing as how her jeans were loose on her, while Ava's weren't. And Severus missing in action. It only made Lily wonder whether he was with his other friends, the ones she didn't approve of. The dark wizard decent ones. It was going to be an interesting night, seeing as how Remus Lupin promised to be at the prefect's meeting.


	7. Reggie Black

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

Severus woke up the next day, seeing that it was late Saturday night; he seemed to have slept through the whole day. He was out the night before, researching in the library. He knew there was something James Potter and his friends were keeping from the rest, and he knew what it was. There was something strange with that Remus Lupin, if only he could convince Lily, maybe she could even come to the idea by herself, without him having to question her all the theories.

He sat up out of bed, Avery was still sound asleep, probably intoxicated from the night before. Severus laughed slightly as he watched his friend looking so innocent sleeping soundly. If only Lily knew the guys he knew. Sure they liked the Dark Arts, but there was something nice about hanging out with them. A sort of protection knowing that he was going to be with the group of boys who were ready to fight at any given time. Late at night they all would sit in the common room, practicing defense spells, as well as making up their own. One that Severus loved was Sectumsempra, he created it. Just the other day, proud of his accomplishments, he told Lily, she wasn't all too thrilled.

"_Severus, I honestly don't know what is wrong with you!" she yelled in the library making Ava and Mary stop fighting. "That kind of spell is wrong, and just evil!" she shook her head at him, "I would never expect you out of all people to create something like that." _

"_But Lily, it really could help us in the times that may come." He said and looked up at her, she only glared at him. "Just think about it, you're fighting a death eater, and you say this spell, causing them to loose massive amounts of blood. And only you know the counter curse." _

_He watched as she looked at Mary and Ava who sat in shock, Mary more so that Ava. "I don't know Sev," she said and turned back to her muggle studies paper. "I wouldn't wish that kind of spell to be used on anybody, not even my worst enemy." _

_Ava laughed and tossed her hair back, "I think you might be wrong there Lily, I mean I can come in handy." She said and laughed as she looked over at Mary who let out a shiver. _

"_Imagine the pain it must cause though." Mary said and shook her head. "I can't even--" she wrapped her hands around her and glanced at Lily. _

"_Who cares about the pain Mara," Ava said and glared at Mary. "If the job is done, then so be it." She laughed as Mary became squeamish once again. _

Severus looked at his watch, it was almost nearing dinner time, and he was hungry. Grabbing his sweater he threw it on as he walked out of his room, closing the door slowly behind him making sure to not disturb his sleeping roommates.

He walked down to the common room, and it seemed as if he wasn't the only one up. Regulus Black was sitting in the corner reading a book. He glanced up at Severus and smiled at him. Severus forced a smiled back at the younger boy. It wasn't his fault he was the younger brother of Sirius Black.

Reggie was in his third year, and looked nothing like Sirius. As Sirius was the heart throb at Hogwarts, Reggie did not even come close. You wouldn't even be able to tell they were related by looking at the two. Reggie had short hair, slightly matted down to the top of his square shaped head. Instead of inheriting the same clear blue gray eyes as Sirius, he had brown. He was short, and not as in shape as his older brother, but none the less, once girls in Slytherin found out he was the youngest of the Blacks, they threw themselves at him.

Sirius Black was very popular amongst the Slytherin girls as well.

"Heading down to the Great Hall?" Reggie Black called out to Severus, making him stop on his track. He had the same kind of voice as Sirius.

Severus turned slowly. "Er, yeah I am." He said and smiled at the boy.

Reggie Black jumped off his chair, "Great, I'm starving, and can't wait for them all to wake up." He said and pointed to a group of his friends who were passed out on the floor. He hopped over them and soon enough he was at Severus' side.

"Alright." Severus muttered and the two boys made their way to the Great Hall. It was semi empty, only a few kids were still there eating. Professor Dumbledore was still sitting up at the teachers table, seeing as how he liked to be there until the hall was empty. He smiled at Severus and raised his glass.

"My brother worships him." Reggie said and stared at Dumbledore. "Thinks he's a hero." He laughed as he sat down at the Slytherin table. "I hate my brother."

Severus smiled at the young Black brother, and glanced at the Gryffindor table. Lily sat there with Mary and Remus. Ava was missing in action. But there sitting a few seats down were the marauders, James, Sirius, and Peter. All three boys had their heads together. Probably thinking of another way to torture Severus, or bother Lily. "Yeah, most Slytherin's don't like him." He said and glared at Sirius as he waved at a group of girls staring at him.

Reggie smiled at Severus. "You hate him." He said and laughed as Severus nodded. He turned around and glared at his brother. Sirius seemed to have not noticed. "I know his deepest secrets. His weaknesses, his strengths, even the name he calls out at night." He laughed and fingered his wand. "He's a fool for love."

Severus rolled his eyes; he knew this all too well seeing as how Sirius was constantly trying to pick up Ava. "I wonder what they're up to." Severus said and grabbed a piece of bread off his plate.

James, Sirius, and Peter were looking at an old piece of parchment with great interest. All three boys smiling at each other, as if there was something exciting happening on the paper.

"I honestly could care less; he's a disgrace to my mother and family in general." Reggie said and turned back to face Severus. "Mother hates him, wants him out of the house. You see, he's the only Black who wasn't sorted into Slytherin, and who doesn't want to join..." he paused and looked around making sure there was only Slytherin's around, "_it."_

"Oh you don't say." Severus said and glanced at Sirius. "I would think his mother would love him." He laughed at the thought of Sirius being hexed at home by Mrs. Black.

Reggie laughed into his drink. "Right, my mother would kill him if he weren't her first son." He said and laughed some more. "Anyway, he's never home during holiday's, I mean sometimes he is, but he mostly goes over friend's houses, sometimes that Potter kid's house." He laughed again.

Severus nodded, "Of course, you can't separate those two." He said and laughed. He looked back at the Gryffindor table to Lily. She and Remus were getting up, probably leaving for their prefects meeting. She was smiling and laughing, as was Remus. Mary sat alone reading, and waved good bye to the two.

"I hate them all." Severus muttered as he glared at Remus.

Reggie Black turned around and laughed, "Oh that!" he said loudly and laughed, "That Lupin is a freak." He shook his head and glanced at Lupin, as well as the others left behind at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, he is." Severus said and smiled as he watched Lily leave the Great Hall with Remus. "And I will prove it to Lily one day." He laughed and glanced over at Mary. She was now being joined by Sirius Black. He was probably going over there to bug her about where Ava was all this time. "If I actually liked her, I would go save her." He said and laughed as Reggie laughed into his drink again.

Reggie turned around and saw that Sirius was now sitting with Mary. "Wow, that girl has it bad for him." He said and laughed as Mary hit him on the head with her book. The two boys watched as Mary walked out of the Great Hall rather quickly.

"That's good Sirius!" Reggie called over to his brother as Sirius got up to join James and Peter again. "Glad all the girls don't drool over you!" he laughed and took a drink out of his goblet.

Sirius glared at his brother, turned to James and Peter; James nodded, and Peter stood up to join him. The two boys walked towards the Slytherin table, Sirius strutting.

"Hey there." Sirius said and smirked at his younger brother. "How are things now Regina?" he tipped Reggie's goblet over his food and laughed as Reggie jumped back, juice flowing down on his pants.

"Wait till mother hears." He muttered as he said a spell to dry his pants.

"Yeah well I could care less about her." Sirius said and glared at his brother. "Tell her whatever you want." He laughed as Peter imitated Reggie.

Severus glared at the two boys. "Oi it's Snevillious!" Peter said and laughed as he pointed at Severus. "Nice sweater!" he laughed some more as he held his stomach.

Sirius turned to face Severus now, "Yeah, I especially like the stains." He said and glared at him. He turned to Peter and laughed.

"Leave him alone." Reggie said and stood up out of his seat to face his brother. "Or I'll tell the family you're going after a Mudblood!" he smirked at his brother.

Sirius glared at him. "Don't say that word!" He yelled down at his brother.

"She is though!" he yelled up, "Dirty blood! Rotten girl!" he laughed and Sirius punched him. "She hates you too! Glad to see one girl at her senses!"

"Shove off!" Sirius yelled and threw up his wand. He threw a hex at Reggie, and it missed him by an inch as Reggie jumped to the side.

Reggie laughed at his brother, as he lay on the floor. "Wait till mother hears this!" he yelled as he ran away. "She'll have the little Mudblood murdered!" he ran and fell as James' hex hit him from the other side of the Hall.

Severus looked up, Dumbledore was missing.

Sirius looked over to the Gryffindor table, terror struck his eyes. "You know, I can always talk to him tell him to spare her life, I mean she is one of my friends too." He said quietly thinking of Ava. But it was weird that he called her a Mudblood, seeing as how Ava was half-blood. However, sometimes that doesn't matter.

Sirius turned on Severus. "Listen, I don't know why she even talks to you, but if he lays such a finger on a piece of paper to my dear mum, you give him hell!" Sirius yelled, his wand up at Severus' face, he glanced over at Peter and smiled. "Oh, and leave it be about Remus. If you're really that interested in what we do once a month, you come down Wednesday night, and prod the whomping willow, the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and you'll be able to go in after him." He turned and smacked Peter who was giggling.

"Why would I listen to you Black?" Severus snapped at him. "I'm not doing anything stupid." He glared at Sirius who glanced back at James. James was standing at the entrance, as though waiting to walk back to the common room with his friends.

Sirius smiled, "Do what you want Snape." He said and laughed. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded at James. "But seeing as how I heard you talking to Evans the other day, and always following Remus around in the corridors, I figured I'd help you along on your quest." He smiled and laughed as he pushed Peter. "Do what you what." He winked at Severus and ran to catch up with James.

"Please, why would I do that, and why would Madam Pomfrey lead him there?" he asked to himself as he watched the three boys leave the Great Hall.

"Sometimes mysteries are the thrill in life Mr. Snape." A voice said from behind Severus. He turned around and there stood Professor Dumbledore smiling down at him in his blue robes, and glass spectacles.

"Whatever." Severus said and nodded to the headmaster, saying that he was leaving. "I'm going to find out what's going on with them." He said to himself as he turned the corner to Slytherin dudgeons. Needless to say, Severus was now slightly excited for this coming Wednesday.


	8. little secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

Wednesday came all too slowly for Severus. He didn't know whether to believe Sirius on what he said about Remus and meeting him down by the whomping willow. He mentioned it to Ava; she didn't seem to care however. She was too busy with nagging at Mary. It seemed as if Mary lost five pounds while Ava gained them.

"Do what you want Severus." She said and tossed her hair back, as she pouted and glared at Mary who sat at the Gryffindor table along with Lily. "Personally I wouldn't listen to Black even if my life depended on it. He could be setting you up." She smiled at him and grabbed a piece of toast. She looked down the Slytherin table and smiled at a few younger boys. Reggie Black being one of them. "But it would be interesting to see where they take him every month." She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's obvious what he is, I just want to see it for myself." He said and smiled at her. She only nodded and turned back to Gryffindor table.

James Potter was now sitting next to Lily, Sirius on her other side, and Remus next to Penny. Mary was reading and eating a piece of toast.

"I hate her." Ava said and turned back to Severus. "Mary."

"I know." Severus said and smiled at her.

Ava laughed, "You must think I'm so weird, but I mean look at her, both she and Lily are so skinny." She said and glanced back at the two girls. "She can just eat all the time and never gain weight, and look at me." She motioned to herself. "I've been trying to be that size since I hit puberty!" she tossed her hair back and rested her head on her hand.

Severus not knowing what to say to a jealous girl only thought of what he felt was right. "Ava I think you're perfect the way you are." He said and smiled at her.

Ava pouted and ran a hand through her hair. "You have to say that, you're my friend." She said and looked back once again. She let out a yell and pointed to the table. Sirius was now sitting next to Mary, pulling her close to him in for a hug. "What is going on between them!?" she stood up and let out a yell.

Severus glared at the table. Lily was now laughing with James. He watched as James patted her hand and smiled at her. "Better her than you." He muttered and gripped his fork tightly as he watched as Lily never looked happier. "They'll have their day." He looked up at Ava and smiled. She only glared back at the table and nodded.

"Oh they better." She said and laughed.

Severus and Ava walked to class together; she ran to Dom Martin once in the classroom and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Severus to sit by his lonesome. He looked out of the window at the whomping willow, as he sat listening to the sounds of people come in. Behind him Lily was now laughing with James. He seemed to be making her laugh quite a lot these days. She didn't seem to mind his rude jokes, and comments to Severus. She only stated that he just wanted a good laugh is all. But Severus knew better. He knew that Lily might have strong feelings for James Potter, and it was up to him to stop it. The thought of James dating Lily made him feel his stomach turn.

"Hey grease head." James said from behind him. "Move yourself so I can talk to padfoot." He laughed as Severus turned around slowly.

Severus glared at him, and then turned to face Lily; she was busy chatting with her roommate Hilary behind her. "Get up and talk to him then, you lazy arse." He said and glared at James. James ran a hand through his hair making in messy.

James laughed and glared some more at Severus. "Now, that's not a way to talk to your superiors." He said and nodded slightly.

"I hope you don't mean yourself Potter." Severus spat at him. The two boys glared at each other until Lily turned back around.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from James to Severus. "Can I help you?" she raised her eyes at Severus.

Severus felt his heart drop as she looked at him. It was as though he was disturbing her time with James. "No." he muttered and turned back around, his hand tightly wrapped around his wand.

In front of him, Mary sat reading the assigned chapter, while Sirius stared at her. His blue eyes making the girls around the room melt. A piece of Mary's hair fell into her eyes, and Sirius pulled it away, making her glare at him.

"Don't touch me." She said slowly and turned to face her book.

Sirius smiled at her and then turned to look at James. "Oi, you finish the chapter?" he yelled to James. James laughed and turned his attention from Lily to Sirius.

"You're talking to me Sirius." He said and laughed. "But I'm sure Evans here has it covered." He patted her head and Severus could practically feel the heat coming off her red cheeks. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving me a summary." He smiled down at her.

Lily lifted her head up, "No." she said, "Do your own work." She glared at him and laughed as he pouted.

"Aw come one Evans." He said, "You know you want to help me."

Lily laughed, "Please, just so you can get drunk with your friends?" she asked and smirked at him, "I don't think so. Do your own work James." She smiled and Severus felt his heart sink deeper.

"Oh we can't drink tonight." Sirius said and glanced at Severus, who was all ears. "Got some important business to take care of. Don't we James?" he smiled and picked up Mary's extra pen on the table. Severus watched as he twirled it in his fingers, eyeing him and then nodding to the back of the classroom.

Severus turned around; Remus Lupin sat there looking extremely pale, and sickly. He knew what it was, but he just had to prove it. Sirius raised his eyebrows and began tapping the pen on his chair.

"I'm not falling for any of your rubbish." Severus said through gritted teeth.

Sirius raised his eyebrows once again, Severus heard a girl sigh from his right. "Oh rubbish you call it?" he asked and laughed, while still tapping away on his chair. "I guess we'll both see tonight."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Severus muttered and glared at Sirius.

"Oh we will." Sirius said and laughed, and began tapping faster. He glanced over at Peter and nodded. Peter let out a laugh and went back to his readings.

"Oh will you stop that!" Mary yelled and grabbed Sirius' hand, taking the pen out and throwing it to the back of the classroom. "You have got to be the most annoying person ever! Just keep your hands to yourself, and away from my stuff!"

A few laughs were heard from the class as they now focused their attention to Mary and Sirius. Mary still holding Sirius' hand, blushing as she noticed the class listening to her.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" Ava said with a smirk on her face. "Is Mary Walters getting frisky?" she laughed and tossed her long blonde hair back, making Dom Martin drool.

Mary glared over at her; "With this toad?" she asked and laughed as Ava raised her eyebrows. She turned and faced Sirius, "Not in a million years." Severus smiled as she glared at him, Sirius looking as if his heart was ripped out, but then turning his attention back to Ava who sat smiling away at him.

Class ended quickly. Behind Severus, Lily and James were talking away about potions class. She was laughing and tossing her hair back just as Ava did to get Sirius Black to notice her. They walked out, leaving Severus to stare at the back of Lily's red head.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Sirius said as he and Peter passed by Severus, Remus a few feet behind them looking miserable. Severus glared at him. "Alright then." Sirius winked at him and nodded, "Now, Peter, this is how you get a girl to go to Hogsmeade with you." He laughed and glared at Severus again as he walked by to catch up to the group of girls ahead of them.

"Looking forward to tonight." Peter said and laughed as he glared at Severus. "Should be an interesting evening." He smiled his toothy grin at Severus and let out a laugh that resembled a hyena.

Severus thought as he walked, Remus just inches ahead of him. Maybe there was some truth to what Sirius said. And there was only one way to find out for sure, and that was to go see for himself. He was going to follow Remus down to the whomping willow tonight, no matter how much trouble he might get into.

He looked up, Lily was now walking up to Gryffindor tower, and James at her side, making her laugh, and smile. How he wished he was the one making her smile like that, he would give anything.

"No I will not go to Hogsmeade with you!" Ava yelled at Sirius as he pushed Dom Martin out of the way, "Go find someone else Sirius, because I will never go with you!" she glared at him and winked to Severus as he walked past.

He vaguely heard Sirius muttered something about asking Mary, and couldn't be happier to know that both girls would never go with him.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Oh Lily please don't stoop that low!" Mary said as she and Lily climbed into the common room after dinner. "That's like so below your standard for guys." She rolled her eyes and stared at Lily as though she couldn't believe the words she just spoke.

Lily nodded, "I know, but he has been nice to me, and hasn't picked on Sev, and I don't know, it was just an idea." She said quickly and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

Mary sat down in the chair and stared at her friend, "Well, first he's always been nice to you, the guy loves you!" she said and laughed at Lily. "Honestly, it's your decision in the end; I can't tell you how to live your life."

"Thanks Mara." She said and looked into the fire. "If I do go, I want you there."

Mary threw her book down, "What and be a third wheel on your date with James Potter?" she yelled, her eyes hard. "No thanks."

Lily laughed, "No, like you can go with Sirius." She said and laughed as Mary just stared at her. James already talked with her before about making it a double date.

Mary laughed for a bit and shook her head, "Please Lily, I'd rather go alone." She said and opened her book. "He's so annoying, just get Ava to go, she'd be thrilled." She laughed and shook her head some more.

Lily smiled, "She's going with Dom Martin, besides, James told me Sirius said he'd take you." She said, she dropped her voice and looked over at Mary as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. The words she dreaded to say, "I think he fancies you."

Mary suppressed a smile and glared at Lily. "Lily, I don't know what happened to you. But please, once you snap back into reality, then you can talk to me." She said and got up. "And if you must go to Hogsmeade with James, you can tell him and Sirius, I'm declining his offer." she laughed and shook her head at Lily, "You can tell Remus I will meet him that day."

And with that said, she left to their room, her cheeks bright red. Lily sat by herself and stared into the fire. James was so sweet when asking her, just after Defense against the dark arts. He even knew she wouldn't want to go alone and told her he would make it into a double date. But as much as she wanted to go with him, she couldn't help but think of Severus and how strange he'd been acting during dinner, constantly looking at Sirius, and Remus, as if they were planning something.

The door swung open and in walked James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus seemed to have been missing. She assumed he was at the hospital wing seeing as how he looked a mess all day.

"Oi Evans." James said and sat down next to her on the couch. Sirius sat down in the chair Mary was recently sitting in and stared into the fire. "Have you thought about it?" he smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair.

Lily smiled and laughed as both Peter and Sirius focused their attention on her. "Yes James, I have." She said and smiled at him, "I guess we can give it a shot seeing as how we've been able to hold decent conversations all week."

James let out a yell and smiled at her, "You won't regret it Lily." He said and smiled at her, making her knees weak. "And is Mary coming?" he looked over at Sirius and smiled.

Lily laughed, "She said, if I was to actually say yes to you, she'd go." She said.

"So I guess I have to be nice to her that day?" Sirius said and laughed.

Peter let out a long laugh, until Sirius kicked him.

"Actually, she was wondering if Remus would go with her." Lily said, trying to reword it as nicely as she could. "Said she much rather go with him."

James looked over at Sirius, "I can ask him, he's not really into doing the whole double date things." He said and glanced over at Sirius again. "What's wrong with Sirius?"

Lily looked over to Sirius; he just smiled at her, his feet resting on the table in front of him. "She thinks you're…" she said and thought of something nice to say, "You're just not her type Sirius." She smiled at him and watched his fade.

"Right, cause Sirius' isn't any girls' type." Peter said and laughed.

"It's fine, she hates me I know." He said and smiled; he looked at his watch, Lily having caught a glimpse of his tattoo, a dragon. "Oi prongs, we better get down." He nodded towards the door.

James' eyes lit up, "Oh yeah," he stood up and smiled at Lily, "I'll see you tomorrow Lily." And with that said, the three left in a run.

Severus looked out his window, there was Remus being led down to the whomping willow by Madam Pomfrey. She led him down a hole in the tree trunk and about 15 minutes later, she emerged. This was his chance. He knew it was now or never.

He slowly snuck down to the grounds and opened the door leading to the whomping willow. He smiled as his feet touched the cold hard ground. He made it, he was about to see Remus' secret. He just couldn't wait to tell Lily his findings.

He made his way to the front of the whomping willow, and looked around for a long stick. He found one, probably the one Madam Pomfrey just used. He smiled, this was it. He crept forward and prodded the knot on the trunk with the stick and smiled. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. He smiled and made his way down the hole.

He crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel, his wand alight. He looked ahead and saw a long tunnel stretch. He moved as fast as he could, a smile on his face as he heard screams and dog barks. He was drawing breath in sharp and painful gasps, as he ran in a crouch.

A horrible scream was heard and a slam. He was almost there. He could almost smell the werewolf. He laughed and ran some more. He raised his wand as the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted and he could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as through somebody or something had smashed it. And the windows were all boarded up.

He knew where he was, he was in the Shrieking shack.

Severus smiled, and peered inside the light passage way. And there to his horror stood a fully grown werewolf. He caught it. In the background was a big black dog, as well as a rat, he was inched from opening the door to reveal his secret, when none other than James Potter pulled him out and began running with him in the other direction.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled in a whisper and pulled Severus deeper away from the werewolf. "He could kill you! He's not in his right mind now!"

Severus turned to James, "Let me go!" he yelled and pulled out his wand.

James laughed, "Not a chance." He said and pushed him down the first tunnel leading to the whomping willow. "So I guess you think you're all cool now you know his secret." He glared at him. "So go tell your Slytherin friends. I'm sure you'll have a laugh."

"We always laugh at your expense Potter." He spat and tripped over a rock, James only pulled him up and began running with him once again. They neared the entrance to the whomping willow and James pushed Severus through, he was behind him.

"Get yourself out before Dumbledore finds you." He said and glared at Severus.

"Prongs! Padfoot is getting weak! Can't fight any longer!" Severus heard Peter say from behind them, he didn't even know he was there.

James cursed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll be right there!" he yelled and turned back to Severus. "LEAVE!" he stopped as he looked up.

Dumbledore smiled down at the two boys. "Potter, Snape, and is that you Mister Pettigrew?" he said, Madam Pomfrey at his heels. Peter lifted his head out from behind them. "You three and Mister Black, come to my office first thing tomorrow morning. We have something to take care of with our friend Mister Lupin."

Severus glared up at the headmaster. "Oh maybe the fact that he's a werewolf!" he yelled and James punched him. He noticed a cut on his forearm.

Dumbledore smiled, "Precisely." He said and turned to James. "Get back to your business Mister Potter, now Madam Pomfrey please take Mister Snape here to the hospital wing and check him over."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and tugged on Severus to stand up, pulling him up towards the castle. "Stupid boy." He heard her mutter as he was dragged away from James and Peter, Dumbledore talking to down to the two boys.

But as Severus was shoved into the hospital wing, he couldn't help but smile knowing that he knew the secret once and for all.


	9. have fun on your date

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: Aww!! Yes I'm continuing. Aw that really just made my day. Oh and by the way, the next chapter might not come out for a week or two, I'm actually going to Florida, and don't know if I'll have internet connection there. I'll keep my fingers crossed.

"Mister Snape, we have a serious incident on our hands here." Dumbledore said as Severus sat in his office, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus along with him. "As you now know, Mister Lupin is in fact a werewolf." He winked at Remus, as Remus didn't look anywhere but the table in front of him. Sirius patted his back. "But we must ask you to not say a word to anyone."

Severus stared at the headmaster. "But Sir, he's dangerous!" he said and looked over to Remus. He was all cut up, his blonde hair a mess. "He could have killed me if Potter didn't chicken out." He glared at James and Sirius. The two boys were not smiling.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I am aware of that, and will have a talk with Mister Black later on what is a joke and what is dangerous." He said and glanced at Sirius. "But Mister Lupin is generally kept in good hands at the times of his transformations." He said and smiled at the three boys next to Severus. "You are to keep this a secret Severus."

"Come on Snape." James said and looked at Severus. He glanced over to Remus and sadness came across his eyes. "Remus isn't himself when it happens, that's not him, and you know it." He stared at Severus. "You knew it all along, why not keep it a secret longer?"

"Yeah, if you tell, you're a bigger git than I thought." Sirius said and patted Remus on the back once again as Remus let his head fall on the table in front of him.

"I'll show you who's a git." Severus said and stood up, Sirius pulled out his wand.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore said and raised his hands. "You four have to learn to work together to keep this a secret." He looked from Severus to Sirius to James and finally Peter. "This is a matter of doing the right thing, keeping Remus living a happy life." He glanced over at Remus, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure Remus would like to keep his life how it is."

Remus looked up and nodded. "I would." He said quietly. "Please Severus, I'm begging you."

Severus just stared at Remus. Why would he help him? Sirius and James constantly picked on him, while he did nothing. Severus took in a deep breath, he thought of what Lily would do in this situation. "Alright." He said finally. "You're secret's safe with me." He nodded and stood up, walking to the window.

He heard chairs be moved as the four boys left to bring Remus to the kitchens. "Thanks Severus." He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and there stood James. He smiled slightly at him and then ran to catch up with Sirius.

"Whatever." Severus said and went back to looking out the window to the grounds. He spotted Lily and Ava walking, how he wished he could tell her.

"You did a good thing Severus." Dumbledore said as he stood next to him. He smiled down to Severus and winked through his spectacles. "Very courageous."

"No it's not." He snapped at his head master. "If I had any sense I would have told everyone." He rested his head on the window and just watched as Lily went out of sight.

"Severus, you saved a young man from a terrible state." Dumbledore said, "Remus Lupin owes you, you kept his secret, a secret that if told could have ruined him." He shook his head, his gray hair sparkling in the sunlight. "I can never imagine the life of a werewolf, always being discriminated, never able to go through a whole month without fearing the full moon." He smiled down at Severus. "You are doing the right thing Severus."

Severus nodded, he knew he was. "Thanks Professor." He said and let out a deep breath. "I guess I'll just get something to eat."

"Ah, yes, food, the one thing that we always find comfort in during our times of need." Dumbledore said and smiled as Severus walked out of his office.

Severus walked outside, the cool breeze on his cheeks. He looked over to the water, and there sat Lily with Ava and Mary. He smiled and ran over to meet them, well aware that he couldn't tell Lily want happened that night before.

Mary turned around and smiled at him as she put her book down. "Hey Severus." She said as he sat down next to Lily.

Lily glared at him. "Hi." He muttered and stared at Lily, her green eyes narrowed. "Did I do something?"

Lily smacked him hard on the head. "I heard you almost got yourself killed!" she yelled and folded her arms in front of her. "James Potter had to save you?"

Severus felt his heart sink. How could James do that? "I saved myself Lily." He spat at her. She only shook her head.

"That's not what I heard Severus." She said. She placed a hand on his. "Severus, I heard that you could have died last night! And if not for James, I probably wouldn't have seen you again." She shook her head. Severus looked over to Ava; she was nodding her head, while Mary was the one looking at Lily as if she were crazy. "Severus, what if something did happen to you! I don't know what I would have done." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He patted the back of her head. As mush as he hated James Potter at the moment, he couldn't help but feel happy that Lily was now crying over his well being. She cared about him.

"Thank God for James Potter." Ava said and stared at Severus.

Mary laughed slightly, and Ava threw her book at her. "Were just glad you're okay Sev." Mary said and glared over at Ava. "Ava's just upset cause she's--" Ava threw another book at her, making her stop.

"Why what's up?" he asked, his arm wrapped around Lily as she rested her head up on his shoulder. He smiled down to her, and she placed her hand on his, her fingers between his. He wished he could stay this way forever.

"Just Hogsmeade stuff." she said and glared over to Mary. "You see, Sirius Black told me he had other plans." She blinked as Mary rolled her eyes.

Mary laughed and shook her head. "If you're really that upset Ava, for the record, he doesn't have other plans." She said and looked over to Lily. "He actually was going to go with me if I didn't tell Lily to get Remus to go--" she stopped by the look on Lily's face.

"WHAT?!' Both Ava and Severus yelled. Lily sat up from his embrace, her cheeks turning redder by the moment.

"Sirius Black asked you out?" Ava yelled and glared at Mary.

"She can't go with Remus!" Severus yelled. He wasn't too thrilled at this seeing as what happened the previous night. Even though he and Mary had their fights, he didn't want her going anywhere near the werewolf.

Lily turned to face Severus; she grabbed his hands and smiled up at him. "Severus, you see, Sirius wanted to take Mary, that was if I…" she said and trailed off by the look on his face. "Severus, I told James Potter I'd give him a chance, seeing as how we haven't fought in a while, and he's been nice to you." She smiled up at him. He could feel his heart breaking. "Are you okay with that Sev?"

Severus shook his head and stared at Ava, "So is this like a double date?" Ava asked and glared at Mary. "She goes with toad number one, and you're with his sidekick?!" she yelled and stood up.

"Now you hate him? I really don't understand you Ava, besides; I refused to go with Sirius Black!" Mary yelled and closed her book with a slam, "Because, I would never date a guy _you_ were interested in!" the two girls glared at each other for a few minutes until Severus broke the silence.

He had enough, James Potter won. He told everyone he saved him, and now he got the girl of his dreams. He won.

Severus stood up and smiled down at Lily. "Have fun on your date Lily." He said and began to walk away.

"Severus please!" Lily yelled and ran to catch up with him, "I only said yes because--"

"Because he's mister popular!" He yelled, his back still to her.

"That's hardly it Severus!" she yelled back, "He's been nice to me! I was always taught to give second chances Sev!"

He felt his spine stiffen as he turned around slowly to face the girl he loved so much. "Have fun on your date Lily." He said again and looked past her, Ava was glaring at Mary. "And just for the record, James only helped me last night to save himself." With that said he turned on his heels leaving Lily standing alone.

It was official; James Potter was out to ruin his life.


	10. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: I figured I'd answer some questions lol…

So the beautiful Ava, not so much on the outside. Yes Ava is a very jealous character, mostly around Mary, she likes Lily more. She is also boy crazy. As you have probably noticed, she likes lots of attention from mister Sirius Black. More on her story later, but yah she's not my favorite. Lol

Mary. Haha yah Mara is one of her nicknames, she doesn't really care, only when Sirius calls her Mary Wary or Mara Wara. He's annoying. Likes to bug people. But yah sorry for the confusion, haha, but Mara is one of her nicknames. Thought it was cuter than Mary.

Severus hates James, James hates Severus. Severus puts any blame on James. Poor James. Lol. I'm like trying so hard to write them hating each other haha.

And I know, I love Remus haha poor guy.

Ok end my rambling.

Lily woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face, and suddenly realized that today she was going to Hogsmeade with James. Her smile turned into a frown as she thought of how sad Severus looked when he found out. She knew they hated each other, but she just wanted to show them that they could get along. And she wanted to see what James Potter was like aside from school.

She slid out of bed and threw her pillow over at Mary. Mary rolled over and glared at her. She was of course being forced to come along, but Lily didn't care.

"Come on Mare." She said and walked over to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater. "They'll be waiting for us in the common room."

Mary slid out of bed and stomped over to Lily, she pulled out a pair of jeans herself, a navy blue shirt, and her black pea coat. "I'm only doing this for you." She said. Lily knew she'd rather stay at the castle studying for her next test.

"I know, and I owe you." She said and smiled at Mary as she put some lip gloss on. Mary laughed and nodded a yes, as she worked on her eye makeup.

Mary walked over to the door waiting for Lily to get ready. Lily ran a hand through her red hair and attempted to make it look as beautiful as Ava's. It wasn't what she hoped as her curls stayed on top of her head. "Alright, let's go." She said and walked past Mary leading the way to the common room.

James was already down there. He was sitting at the table in front of the fire place playing a card game with Sirius. Remus was sitting in a chair reading what looked like their potions book, a cut on his upper lip. James smiled as Lily came towards them.

"Well, you look nice." He said and stood up as she neared him.

Lily smiled; this was a different James Potter. "Thank you James." She said and smiled at him. Mary let out a heavy yawn and Lily laughed as she looked over at her friend, her brown hair now reaching her lower back was down and shining in the sun. "Who's coming?" she looked from Sirius to Remus as the two boys sat in silence, Sirius picking up the cards, and Remus flipping the pages of his book.

James smiled, "Remus said he would come." He said and smiled over at Remus. Remus stood up and walked over.

"Ready?" he asked and shoved his book in his bag. He smiled over at Mary.

Mary smiled, "Thanks Remus." She said, and pulled him away leading him to the door. "I would go insane if I had to spend a day with him." Lily heard her whisper.

"Alright, we better get going." James said and motioned towards the door. "Sirius, are you going to meet us later with Pete?"

Sirius was staring at Mary, "Er, yeah, I guess I can swing by." He said as he held the most awkward stare with Mara. "Definitely." He nodded over to James and went back to his card game.

"Is he okay that Remus is going?" Lily asked to James as the four of them made their way down the path to Hogsmeade. Mary and Remus were ahead of them, Remus just staring ahead, and Mary spinning around, letting the snow fall on her head.

James looked over at her and smiled. "Not really." He said and looked over to Mary. "He just doesn't understand why she doesn't like him," he laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "But that's alright, I told him not every girl will like his charm, you don't." he smiled down at her.

Lily smiled, of course she didn't like his charm, and she was actually falling for James'.

"Where are we going?" Remus finally asked and stopped Mary from kicking more snow up making the bottom of his pants wet. "Or are we just walking around? Because I can be doing better stuff, I have a test coming up." He laughed as James threw snow at him.

"Oh yeah, cause studying is so much better than this." James said and pulled Lily close to him for a hug. She smiled and breathed in the smell of his sweater. Deep down she was thinking of Severus. She caught Mary staring at her in disbelief.

"Remus, I need some parchment." She said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards a nearby store. "Come with me?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah." He said and let her drag him away, "Wait where are we going to meet up?"

Mary grabbed his hand and pulled him in the store, and Lily heard her mutter, "Let's just leave before I get sick." Remus let out a laugh and let her hold his hand.

Lily turned to face James; he was staring ahead of them, a smile planted on his face. He turned to face her and smiled. "I was thinking lunch?" he asked and smiled down at her.

Lily nodded, "Sounds good." She said and followed him into the three broomsticks.

The two of them found a seat in the back of the pub; Lily sat down and took off her coat. "This is nice." She said breaking the silence.

James smiled at her and handed her a menu. "Order anything Lily my dear, it's on me." He said and winked at her.

Lily suddenly felt butterflies rise in her stomach. As he bent over his menu, she couldn't help but feel happy that she gave him a chance. Sure he's been a bother these past years, but there was something different about him these past few months. He looked up and smiled at her as he saw her watching him.

"You know, I never imagined you'd say yes to me." He said in barely a whisper.

She smiled and laughed, she never thought it too. "Yeah, well, you seem different these days." She said and looked in his eyes. "I mean you can still be arrogant, but that's bound to happen." She thought of the other day when she found out he saved Severus; maybe he was changing, growing up.

James only smiled at her, "Everyone changes Lily." He said and placed his hand on hers. For a moment they just stared at each other.

It was a nice afternoon for Lily, she and James ate, and drank butterbeer in the pub, both talking about their schooling years at Hogwarts so far. And in fact, they had most of the same hobbies and likes and dislikes. She was surprised to see that she had so much in common with the boy she hated most. They left hand in hand out of the pub and just walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Hey moony!" James called out and laughed as Remus looked up from the bench he and Mary were sharing. Lily smiled down at Mary as she noticed she was holding Remus' bare hands in hers. He seemed to have left his gloves at the castle.

"Hey guys." Lily said and sat down on the bench next to Mary. They turned and smiled. "Get your parchment?" she looked over at Mara and smiled.

Mary nodded and smiled over to Remus, "Yeah, it'll last a few months." She said and laughed as she tossed her hair back. "We would have joined you two, but Remus wanted to check out the book store." Her voice dropped. "And I would have barfed." Remus let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, needed to get some stuff for school." He said and laughed as Mary rubbed his hands in hers. "How was lunch?"

Lily smiled and looked at James, "It was nice." She said, making him blush. "Are you two hungry?" she looked more at Mary as she shook her head.

"No." she said and kicked up some snow.

"What Mary Wary Walters not hungry?" a voice said from behind them. Lily turned around and there came Sirius and Peter walking towards them. Sirius patted James on the back and smiled over at Mary. "How's the date?" he glared at Remus.

"It's great." James said thinking Sirius was talking to him. "Just finished eating." He smiled down to Lily, making her blush.

Sirius glared at Remus. "Not you Prongs." He snapped and stared down at Remus and Mary.

Remus let out a sigh and pulled his hand away from Mary's warm ones, but it was Mary who talked. "We are not on a date Black." She said through gritted teeth. "We only came with those two." She pointed at Lily and James.

Sirius walked towards her and grinned down a few inches above her, his blue eyes shining. "Then why go with him if you don't like him?" he said. "You like Remus admit it."

Mary smiled up at him, "If you mean to ask do I like him better than you?" She said and rested her head on Remus' shoulder. "The answer is yes." Lily couldn't help but notice Remus blush.

"So what are you two up to?" James said and stared at Sirius as he watched Mary.

Peter laughed, "We just met up with Kimball and Martin." He said in a squeal. "They were having a fight." He looked at Sirius and laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And did you have anything to do with this fight?" She asked and paused.

Sirius laughed and looked over to Peter. "Not at all Lillian." He said and smiled at her.

"Sirius just leave Ava alone." Mary said her fingers in between Remus'.

Sirius turned to her and glared his fists clenched. "I will once you leave Moony here alone." He said and stared her down. "Begging him to come with you here." He glared at her.

"I'm don't bother him on a daily basis." She pointed out and smiled at him. "Why do you care if I wanted to go with Remus or not?" she laughed as he glanced at James for help.

"You bug me." Was all he said and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Come on Mary, let's go take a walk." Remus said before Mary could say anything. He grabbed her hand, "We can check out the shrieking shack." He smiled and winked at James.

"Isn't that place haunted?" Lily heard her ask Remus as he pulled her out of sight.

Sirius watched as they walked away. Mary was now smiling at Remus, and he was actually laughing. "She likes him. Just like Kimball likes that Martin fella." Sirius said to the group. He glanced to Lily and then to James. "Come on Peter." Sirius motioned for Peter to follow him. He winked at James and the two boys went off in the direction that Remus and Mary went.

James sat down on the bench next to Lily and patted her hand. The warmth of his hand on hers making her shiver, and it wasn't due to the cold. "I love those guys." He said and looked in the direction they went off to. "Don't know what I'd do if not for them."

Lily smiled she knew the feeling, if it weren't for Ava and Mary, she'd be lost at Hogwarts. "That's nice." She said and smiled at him, "It's nice to have best friends."

James turned to her, "Yeah it is, kind of like family." He said. "I like you Lily." He smiled and held her hand in his.

Lily felt her face blush. "I know." She said and smiled at him.

"Here, let's go see where Remus and Mary went." He said breaking the few moments of silence. "I know you don't want to be alone with me for too long." He winked at her and the two walked, he grabbed her hand and smiled down at her, she quickly pulled away as she thought of Severus.

They walked towards the lake, the water looking like ice; Mary and Remus were looking into it. Remus was apparently showing her where you can see the winter fish. Lily and James walked over and stood next to them to hear his commentary.

"See that go by?" he said excitedly as he followed a flash of light that swam past in the lake, Mary shook her head.

"What are you two looking for?" Lily asked, she too peering into the lake, the cold water making her cheeks turn red as the wind blew.

"There it goes again!" Remus said and pointed as another flash of light went by.

Mary peered into the lake. "I missed it again." She said sadly.

"This will help you stop missing them." Someone said from behind. A scream was heard from Mary making Lily jump and look over to her friend. It seemed as if Sirius decided to pick her up wedding style and hover her inches from the cold lake water.

Remus shook his head and laughed slightly.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Mary yelled and grabbed his neck tight. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW SIRIUS!"

He only laughed and pretended to let go of her making her scream more.

Lily felt her cheeks turn red with anger. Sirius Black was ruining everything. "Put her down Sirius!" she yelled and turned to James who stood laughing. "Don't laugh at that!" she hit him on the arm.

"No, look." He said quietly and held her tightly. Mary turned and looked into the water, and sure enough a Tillygrout swam by, its fins shining making it look on fire. "You can't really see from up there, Moony just has good eyesight." He laughed slightly.

Lily looked over to James; he stood smiling down at her. "The charm." He whispered as he pulled Lily closer to him. Lily only rolled her eyes, she knew it wouldn't work.

"Right." Lily said and rolled her eyes. "Remus what time is it?"

Remus checked his watch, just as he did that, Lily saw behind him, a spell hit Sirius in the back. He of course was unarmed and fell into the lake, Mary as well. The loud splash startling James, Remus, and Peter.

"And that is how you trap a Mudblood and a blood traitor!" a voice yelled from the bushed.

Lily felt her heart stop for a second. This was going to get ugly. She knew Severus probably told his friends about her date with James. Was this his revenge?

The two surfaced and Mary began coughing as Sirius grabbed her around the waist.

"GET HER OUT!" Lily yelled along with someone else, she turned around and saw Severus emerge from the bushed. Remus ran over along with Lily, helped them out of the lake. Both shaking like mad.

Lily turned around; Avery and Mulciber were now standing there, their wands at the ready. Avery's wand smoking, he seemed to be the one who sent Sirius and Mary in the water. Severus shrugged his shoulders at Lily.

"Nice to see you on this lovely day snivellus." Sirius said as he glared up at him from the snow covered ground. He laughed as Severus twitched.

"You three on a date?" James said and walked over to Sirius glaring at the Slytherins. Peter began laughing like a mad man. Avery glared at him making him shut up.

"Just leave." Remus said as he stood up from Mary's side. His coat draped over her shoulders.

"Oh so now the werewolf talks!" Mulciber said loudly and laughed as Remus' face dropped. "Oh yes we know. You're a freak!" he let out a laugh and turned to Avery.

Mary now stood up, her wand shaking in her hands. "Don't talk to him like that." She said and looked to Lily. "He's braver that you'll ever be." Her eyes narrowed.

Avery now stepped forward. "You have no right to talk to us, us purebloods, Mudblood." He said to her face and pushed her back. She stumbled into Sirius' arms.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time, their wands now inches from the Slytherins, minus Severus.

Avery looked at James, his wand inches from James' face. "You wouldn't do anything to me, you're a coward." He said and spat at his feet.

"I'm not the one in Slytherin now am I?" James said and glared over at the two boys.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled and now pulled her wand out, she looked at Severus, and he wasn't looking at her.

"What you're actually sticking up for them?!" he yelled in shock. "Lily these are the toads that walk around calling people like you that word." He motioned over to Mary, Sirius pushed her behind him.

"She can stick up for who she wants to Potter." Severus said quietly. He glanced at Lily knowing that she was in fact sticking up for him and the fact that the hat put him in Slytherin.

"Oh so now the slimy git talks?" Sirius said and raised his wand.

"Call him a git one more time and you'll see what happens." Mulciber said, his eyes narrowed and glaring at Sirius. "You call him a git one more time and your precious mudblood gets it." He glared over at Mary.

"Just stop it!" Mary yelled and sent out a charm immobilizing their wands. "Just stop!" Lily stood in shock seeing as how Mary wasn't the best at defense against the dark arts.

James laughed, "Where did you learn magic like that?" he asked and looked at Lily for answers, he glanced over at Sirius, and he stood in awe of Mary.

"Doesn't matter." She said quickly glancing at Sirius. "What do you want?!"

Avery stepped forward, "We actually came looking for you." Avery said and ran a finger down Mary's cheek. "RAB has a few questions for you." He glanced over to Sirius. He let out a laugh and shook his head of greasy hair.

"Over my dead body can he talk to her." Sirius said and pulled Mary back behind him.

Avery fingered his wand. "That can be arranged." He said and laughed.

"Just leave!" Lily said stepping forward. She looked to Severus for help. "Leave now, or I'll tell Dumbledore." She glared at Avery.

"Do it." He said and walked over to her. "It'd give me the chance to spit on him." He and Mulciber laughed. Severus smiled slightly.

"Fine, come on Mara, we're out of here." Lily said and grabbed hold of Mary's hand dragging her away from Sirius and Remus. She looked at James.

"You better leave too Sirius, before you get sick." Remus said, his wand pointed at Mulciber. Sirius only shook his head.

"This is where I belong." He said his voice was stern and clear.

Lily and Mary stopped and looked at Severus; he wasn't doing anything, but just looking at Lily. "I think this is where I belong too Mara." She said slowly and dropped Mary's hand.

"Blood traitor." Avery said and glared at Sirius. Sirius raised his wand and began to say a hex when Avery grabbed Mary from Lily's side and pulled her in front of him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled, Remus pulled him back, the three boys glaring at Avery.

"I can touch her all I want!" he yelled and ran a hand down her arm.

Lily having enough, raised her own wand. She was sick of waiting for Severus to stop the fight. "Let my friend go or else!" she yelled her wand inches from Avery's throat.

Avery threw Mary at Remus and glared at her, "The mudblood going to hurt me?" he asked and laughed as he glanced over at Mulciber.

Lily stared at him, "Yes. The mudblood is going to hurt you!" she yelled and glanced at Severus. She couldn't believe he wasn't helping. "GANGENTRAOUS!"

Avery let out a scream and stepped back from her as his lips began to get bigger and bigger by the second. "You'll have your day!" he said through his swelling. He ran, not after waving for Mulciber and Severus to follow him. Severus just stood there, a smile on his mouth as he looked at Lily.

"Get out of here Snape." James said and pointed his wand at Severus. "This isn't your kind."

Severus turned on his heels and ran to catch up with Avery and Mulciber. The cold wind chapping his cheeks. He knew Lily would be mad at him later, and that just broke his heart.

"Come on you two," Remus said to Mary and Sirius. "Let's go back to the castle before you get sick." He smiled and grabbed both Mary and Sirius by the arms, pulling them up to the castle. Lily couldn't help but notice Mary smile as Sirius pushed back a strand of her wet hair.

"Well today was interesting." James said and laughed as he and Lily made their way up to the castle. "Hope our next date is better."

Lily stopped in her tracks, "James I don't think there should be a next date." She said quietly thinking of the hurt look on Severus' face. "It's hard to understand, but I know it's right."

He stared down at her, "Lily Evans, when you want to go out next I guess I'll be waiting." He said and smiled as she pushed him. "Nah, you're the only girl I'd want to date her."

She felt her face blush. "Alright, well I'm going to take Mara to the hospital wing to see that she doesn't have a fever." She said and backed away from James. "I'll see you later." She waved at him, and before she knew it, she was pulled back into his strong arms for a hug.

"Sorry, I just hate Slytherins." He muttered.

Lily nodded and smiled up at him. She knew he came from a pureblood family, and he couldn't help his ways. "I'll see you later James." She said and ran to the castle to catch up with Mary.

A/N: alright, not the best lol. Well my opinion. Whatever. Time for bed… night!!! xxx


	11. confussion

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: Sorry for the delay, got to Florida to see that there was no internet connection. That didn't make me happy lol. So on with the story.

Lily woke up the next morning, a cool breeze blowing her hair, seems as if Penny left the window open. She rolled out of bed knowing that she had to get to breakfast before history. She looked over to Mary, she was pale and shivering.

"Oh Mara." She said and wrapped her own blanket around her friend's shoulders. "Get to the hospital wing straight away." She smiled down at Mary as she shook her head.

"No, I can't miss history." She said wearily and stood up shaking slightly. Lily watched as she walked over to her dresser and carefully pulled out a sweater and her skirt. Her face pale as ever.

"No Mara." She said and walked over to her friend, "Get to the hospital wing now, I'll fill you in on class." She helped Mary into a sweatshirt and led her down the stairs, her hands tightly around her shoulders.

The two girls reached the landing to find James and Remus coming down from the boys dormitory. Peter on the couch next to a very pale Sirius. "Hey." James said and smiled to Lily.

"How are you feeling Mary?" Remus asked, he looked at her as he helped her down the stairs. She smiled and shook her head.

"Lousy." She said and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I think she has a fever." Lily said as she walked behind Mary. "How's Sirius?"

James laughed and looked at Peter. "Took a while to get him out of bed." He said and smiled.

"Probably fever too." Remus said and held Mary by her waist. She smiled up at him.

"Wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for old snivellus and his friends." James muttered under his breath.

Lily turned and glared at him. "Don't call him that." She said loudly.

"Lily, the guys an old toad!" he yelled, "How can you possibly stand up for him!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Easy." She said, "I deal with the king of toads all the time!" she glared at him. "James you go around acting like you're a big shot!"

"Yeah, well James is allowed to do that!" Peter said interrupting her, and laughed. Mary glared at him making him stop. "Besides he's captain of the Quidditch team!"

"Captain or not." Lily said and glared at the boy who was so nice to her the other day, "He still shouldn't call him names like that."

"What cause old Snapey has feelings?" he asked. "He's lucky to have you Evans, you'll always be there to protect him." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, give it a rest James." Mary said and pulled her hand out of Remus'.

"Me give it a rest?" he said and laughed. "What about you?" he eyed her.

"How is any of this my fault?" she yelled. The blanket falling from her small shoulders.

James rolled his eyes and laughed. "James." Remus muttered, "Just stop."

"Not my area to talk about." He said and turned to the couch. "Although it should be mentioned sooner or later before I loose my lunch." He ran his hand thro

Sirius let out a loud cough, "Good God." He muttered and got up from the couch, his handsome face pale, a black sweatshirt on, and a red nose. He looked over at Mary and smiled as he made his way over to the group.

"You up lazy arse?" James said and smiled at his best friend.

"Can't sleep when you two are going at it, I swear it's like being at my parents." He muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"You look a mess." Mary said in a raspy voice.

"Thanks, so do you." He said sounding nasal. He winked at Mary, making Lily uneasy. "Come on, let's leave these two and get some medicine." Lily watched as Sirius grabbed Mary's hand, she wasn't used to this attention he was giving her.

Mary rolled her eyes at him and muttered an "Ok." as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'll catch you up in class." Lily called out making Mary smile.

"Thanks." She called back as Sirius began to lead her out. "Bye Remus!"

Remus waved to her and smiled to Lily. She shook her head as she watched Mary and Sirius make their way to the Hospital wing. With Sirius being sick as ever, you wouldn't tell by the big smile on his face as he held onto Mary's hand.

She looked over at James and smiled. "You harass Severus, and I'll make sure of it you get a detention." She said and glared at him as he winked at her. "And whatever you have against Mary, drop it!" She left the three boys in the common room, and made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

Just as she sat down, Ava came running up to her, slamming her books down next to Lily. "So tell me, do you just love being a tease?" she asked her face red with anger. "Or are you just doing this for more attention?"

Lily blinked, "What are you talking about?" she asked and glared at the girl who was supposed to be one of her best friends.

Ava tossed her hair back, "Oh please, I ran into Black yesterday at Hogsmeade, said you were busy with James." She said. "He only likes you because you don't want him!" Her eyes narrowed to Lily. "He should be after me, I'd do him good." She laughed and tossed her hair back.

"Ava, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your jealous streak." she said loudly and grabbed herself a piece of toast. "I've had a rough morning, and Mary woke up sick, and it's just getting really old!" She shook her head, understanding why Ava didn't have many other close friends. "If the only reason you're friends with us is to pester us, then I think you should go find yourself a new group of friends!" she rolled her eyes and glared at Ava, "Because honestly both Mara and I are sick of it!"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Well if you think I'm jealous of you, I'm far from it!" She said and glared at a pretty girl walking by. "And don't even think I'm jealous of Mary Wary." She rolled her eyes.

"Right." Lily muttered, feeling her face get red with anger. "Something has changed about you Ava, and both Mary and I agree that it just isn't pleasant to be around!"

Ava clenched her fists. "Nothing has changed about me!" she yelled, "Mary's always had it out for me! I bet she turned you around to think like this! Turn you against me!"

"Ava!" she yelled and threw her toast. "Stop it!"

Ava didn't listen, "I even saw her walking with Sirius down the corridors today! They seemed pretty happy together!" she yelled. Penny and Hilary sitting next to them turned to hear the commotion. "She's turning you against me! And stealing him!"

Penny let out a laugh, "Please with that attitude, I don't think it's hard for him to stop liking you." She muttered and smiled to Lily.

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Oh you…you…you." She stopped and took a deep breath, "You mudblood!" she yelled, her wand shaking in her hands.

Penny blinked and opened her mouth slightly. Hilary let out a soft, "Wow." And watched as Penny stood up to leave.

"What has gotten into you Ava?!" Lily yelled, as she sat in shock with Hilary. "You're getting just as bad as--"

Ava laughed and stopped Lily mid sentence. "A Slytherin?" she asked and smiled. "That's what you're thinking."

Lily stood up and glanced over to Severus who was now walking towards the door to leave for potions. "Whatever." She said and motioned for Hilary to join her and leave Ava, who sat fuming.

"She's gone loony she has!" Hilary said as she and Lily practically ran out of the Great Hall to find Penny. "I mean I always knew she was jealous of you and Mara, but this is just getting crazy!" she let out a shudder. "Kind of scary." Her big eyes wide and looking around her shoulder as if Ava was to appear.

"Don't be scared of her, she's only Ava." Lily said and smiled at her friend, "I mean what's the worse she could do?" she laughed as they made their way into potions class.

Lily made her way into potions and sat down next to Severus, not saying a word to him, she saw he was reading his black book.

"Hey." He muttered not looking at her.

"We need to talk." She said and glared at him. He nodded and smiled to her.

Professor Slughorn came in quite cheerful, Ava followed closely behind him. The frown still etched on her pretty face. However the more Lily saw, the more ugly she was becoming. Her eyes now gray and not blue, her blonde hair not as shiny, and her face becoming more pinched looking. She was also starting to notice the few pounds she gained and was complaining about, when Mary lost the same amount.

"Severus." She whispered making Lily cringe.

"What?" he snapped at her as Professor Slughorn began his lecture.

Lily watched as she passed him a note, she smirked at Lily, hatred shone in her eyes. Severus took the note and opened it, unaware that Lily was reading every word written.

_Dear Severus,_

_I need to talk to Avery, it's starting to affect my attitude, and I don't know if it's supposed to, but it is. It's a happy sort of change though. I don't know what to think though. Please just have him meet me somewhere before the next meeting. And I have some news. _

_Thanks a bunch,_

_Ava_

Lily watched as Severus glanced back at Ava and smile to her, she was leaning back in the seat, Sirius' empty one next to her. What was she talking about though? And since when did Ava Kimball talk to Avery? She was always against Severus being friends with him and Mulciber. Lily shook her head and turned to answer the question Slughorn asked.

Mid class, Severus smiled over to Lily, she only glared at him. He should have helped the other day in Hogsmeade, seeing as how they were his friends. Mary has always been nice to him, I mean sure she could get annoying when it comes to sharing food, but Mary was what you call a hippie, she liked to share, she was a vegetarian, she liked to be nice. But why would he call her a mudblood along with Avery and Mulciber? Lily shook her head as she was James Potter fingering his wand at Severus. He smiled up at her and ran a hand through his hair making it yet again messy.

"Alright class, study for next weeks test." Professor Slughorn said loudly at the end of the lesson. He smiled and waved them off.

Lily made her way out of class quickly, seeing as how she wanted to see how Mary was doing, and get away from Ava as soon as possible. "Lily." She heard Severus' voice call making her turn around, he was standing near a statue holding his books to his chest. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I'm on my way to the hospital wing." She said and glared at him. "Mary woke up with a fever thanks to your friends."

Severus frowned. "I know, I'm so sorry about that Lily, it's just hard for me to--"

"To do the right thing?" she said loudly, her eyes narrowed. "Severus, you have a kind heart, I just wish you would prove to them that you don't belong in their crowd."

She began walking faster, making Severus run to catch up with her. "Lily, I'm sorry." He said, "I never meant for anything to happen."

Lily turned to face him, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to though Sev." She said and nodded inside the hospital wing, with that said; she slammed the door to the hospital wing making him jump.

He followed her in, Mary was sitting in a bed in the back, Sirius in the one next to her, James, Remus, and Peter were at his side, and all four boys stopped talking and glared at Severus as he walked towards them.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Mary as she neared her bed.

Mary sat up and smiled, "Loads better." She said. "You have my notes?"

"Didn't get a chance to get to your muggle studies class." She said and smiled, "Besides--"

"You need your rest Mara, don't be studying." Sirius said interrupting Lily. He smiled to Mary and gave her a wink. Lily blinked seeing as how Sirius never paid attention to Mary like this. Over the past few days he's been protective over her, jealous of her going with Remus, and crawling for her attention. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Hey it's Snivellus." James said and stood up along with Peter, Sirius eyed him from the bed. "You come to attack Sirius again without him being prepared?"

"James stop." Lily said and glared at him, "It's not his fault he's--"

"A coward?" James said loudly. "Lily, he attacked Sirius from behind! Both he and Mary could have died!"

Mary shook her head and glared to Severus. "You're over exaggerating." She said and rolled her eyes. "Besides, if Sirius wasn't pestering me, I wouldn't have been in this mess." She looked over to him.

"Oh so It's my fault now?" he asked and raised his eyebrows. "Mara, did you forget about his type hexing us?"

Mary rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, well you didn't have to pick me up." She said and shook her head slightly at him.

Sirius suddenly turned red and fingered his blanket. "I was only--"

"Showing off?" Mary said and looked to him, as she bit her bottom lip. Sirius looked up to her, his cheeks as red as ever. "I know you're strong if you were." She turned back to Lily.

Severus let out a huff, "Listen Mary," he said and glared at Sirius as he made his way over to the end of Mary's bed. "I didn't come here to talk with this lot, but you." He smiled hopeful at Lily.

Mary raised her eyebrows and looked to Lily. "Alright." She said and slid out of bed.

Sirius slid out of bed as well, he placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back, "You talk to her, and you talk to me." He said sternly.

Severus snarled at him. "This isn't worth it." He said under her breath.

"You're not worth it!" James yelled his wand was now out.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled, "Sirius stop calling him that! James put your wand away! And Mary he only came here to apologize for his idiotic friends!"

"Snivellus get out of here; go wipe your big nose or something." James muttered as he tucked his wand away.

"I will once you deflate that big arse head of yours." Severus snapped back at him.

"STOP!" Lily yelled, "James, Severus only came here to apologize! What's so hard to understand about that?" she eyed James with hatred.

"Sirius put your wand away, James get out of my way and stop bothering him!" Mary said as she pushed her way past Sirius, he lowered his wand and let her by.

Mary looked up to Severus, her hazel eyes wide. "What?" she asked.

Severus looked to Sirius; he was glaring at him, his wand shaking in his hands. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Didn't know they were going to hit you too." He glared at Sirius.

"Thanks Sev." She said quietly.

"Oh so you knew they were going to hit Sirius!" James yelled and pulled Mary away from Severus practically throwing her into her hospital bed.

"Maybe I did." He said and pulled his wand out as well.

"Alright, you two stop it now or I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey!" Mary yelled as she slid down off her bed once again.

"Yeah, James, Mary's right, settle this somewhere else." Remus said, his prefects badge shining on his cloak.

"Oh can it Moony." Sirius said, Peter laughed from the side.

"Don't talk to him like that." Mary said and pulled Sirius' wand straight out of his hand away from Severus. "Lily, I'll catch up with you later." She motioned for Lily to leave and take Severus with her.

"Yes, good idea, I can see you are all a bunch of animals when it comes to different houses." Lily said glaring from James to Severus. "You disgust me." She eyed James with great dislike.

"Oh come on Lily." He said, "Don't blame this on me! You're trying to make me seem like the bad guy here when I'm not!"

Lily shook her head. "Please James!" she yelled, "You're constantly bickering with Severus here! How else am I supposed to think! He's only come here to do the right thing!" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

James ran his hand through his hair. "Right thing or not, he knew they were going to attack Sirius!" he yelled, "I don't know about you but when someone threatens my best friend I don't forgive too easily!" his brown eyes were fierce.

Lily shook her head. "Well maybe it's about time you change your way of thinking and learn to forgive those who weren't entirely involved!" she yelled. "Mara was also in the same situation! She's forgiven him! That's because he didn't do it!"

James shook his head and glared at Severus. "Attack my friends again, and I'll make sure you don't see the light of day again." He muttered.

"Oh so now Mary's your friend?" Severus muttered.

James raised his wand. "Get out!" he yelled.

The two boys eyed each other. Lily was pulling at Severus to leave with her. "Sirius put your wand down!" they heard Mary yell. Severus turned and saw Mary taking Sirius' wand out of his hand for the second time.

"Feel better Mary." Severus muttered and glared at James one last time before leaving the hospital wing, Lily at his side. "I hate him."

Lily nodded her head. "He doesn't make it hard for people to not." She said. "It's been a crazy day Sev, Mary forgives you though." She smiled to him.

"Oh I don't care about that." He said thinking of the only reason he apologized was to make Lily happy. Lily stopped walking and stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Listen Lily, I have to head to--" he stopped and smiled at her, "My common room."

"Yeah me too, lots of studying." She said and smiled to him, her smile making him weak.

"I'll catch you later." He muttered and watched as she walked off, her red hair bouncing.

"Thought she'd walk with you forever." A voice said from behind him, it was Ava and Avery. "Potter and friends still pissed over my prank the other day?" he snarled at him.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, Black and Walters are sick." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked off with them.

"I hate her." Ava said and smiled to Avery. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"So you've said." He said and smiled back to her. She laughed slightly and batted her fake eyelashes. "I can take care of it my dear." He winked at her.

Severus shook his head. As he walked down the corridor with Ava and Avery, it became clear to him that Ava was no longer the pure kind hearted girl she used to be. He only wondered how long it would take for Lily to notice.

What he didn't know was she had.

A/N: I tried editing it, didn't really, cause I want to go run real quick. Lol. So please review!!! Thanks xxx


	12. Sirius and Mary

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material.

A/N: again, wrote this in Florida. Hope the editing is ok. Cause I actually wrote a lot lol. I decided to write more about Sirius and Mary's past hope you enjoy it; I'm actually trying to figure out more for Severus and Lily lol. But I thought this would be cute. Enjoy!

"Everything you say just makes sense." Ava said and sighed as Avery smiled over to her. Severus shook his head. "I mean, I would have never known half of this stuff if it weren't for you." She tossed her hair back and winked at him.

Avery smiled, his cheeks not changing color as most guys did when talking to Ava Kimball. "Yeah, well just be happy that we let you join, we normally just stick to all Slytherins." He said and smiled over to her, "But seeing as how you're Severus' friend, and Black fancies you." He winked. "And I fancy you, there are some exceptions."

She let out a laugh and smiled over to Severus. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room, Ava of course being in Ravenclaw was snuck in by Avery. They were at a meeting for the dark lord, well mostly Avery was pestering them to practice their dark magic spells, and continue reading the book he gave them. He promised Ava he would tutor him on his own time.

Private lessons.

Severus rolled his eyes. If only Lily knew what was going on, she wouldn't talk to him. She and Ava haven't been getting along lately. Ever since Ava almost killed Mary in Herbology, their friendship has gone down hill. And Mary, Severus couldn't even count the last time he talked to her, she was now being watched closely by Sirius Black. He didn't know why, seeing as how everyone knew Sirius had a thing for Ava. But he recently heard her ask Lily in the library why she even talked to him still. Lily of course being the better person said he was her friend through and through.

"So next meeting, I want all of to have done the spells we mentioned and not a word of this to outsiders." Avery said and looked over the group.

"You have my word." Ava said smiling up at Avery.

Severus rolled his eyes and dragged her up to the door. He couldn't stand seeing her in his common room any longer. The two reached the corridor and slammed the door shut.

"Nice meeting isn't it?" Ava said as they walked to Ravenclaw. "And that Avery, he is something." She smiled and turned to Severus.

"Er, yeah, he knows is stuff." He said and smiled down to her. He knew Ava was starting to like Avery.

"What are you two doing out this late?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around and there stood Remus Lupin, Lily at his side. She smiled to Severus and Ava, but then turned her attention back to Remus, and the fact that Ava and Severus were out after hours.

"I would ask you the same thing, this isn't Gryffindor tower." Severus said and glared at Remus.

Remus stared at him, "I'm a prefect." He said and pointed to his robe. "We have rounds tonight."

Ava smiled and turned to Severus, "Well so do I." She said and laughed.

"No you don't." Lily said and eyed her. For the past two months she and Ava weren't on talking terms. Actually she was becoming closer with Penny and Hilary, seeing as how Mary was busy hanging out with Sirius Black, and helping him with his family problems.

Ava glared at her, "Are you saying I'm lying?" she asked and smirked at her.

"Yes." She said, "I know the list Ava, you don't patrol the corridors till Wednesday nights with John."

Ava only smirked at her and folded her arms covering her forearm. Lily watched as she quickly turned red and glanced to Severus for help.

Severus glared at Remus. "Just leave us alone, werewolf." Ava finally said and laughed as Remus looked at her in shock.

He turned to Severus. "Lovely, that also brings me to another point." He said, "How did those death eaters learn about my disease? That day in Hogsmeade when you hexed Sirius and Mary, my condition was mentioned." He glared at Severus, making him uneasy, "Dumbledore told you--"

"I didn't tell them if that's what you're implying." He snapped. He looked at Ava; she was twirling her fingers, her cheeks red. She was the one who told Avery.

Remus looked at Severus, "Glad you found a laugh at my expense." He said and rolled his eyes. "Just get out of here. Ava get back to Ravenclaw."

"Yes, leave now Ava and maybe we won't tell on you." Lily said as she glared at the girl who knew all her secrets.

Ava rolled her eyes "You wouldn't have the guts Lily." She said and smiled. She tossed her hair back and smiled to Remus. "See you later Sev!" she called and waved as she waited for Remus and Lily to walk her to Ravenclaw tower.

Lily turned to face Severus, "Just get to bed." She whispered.

"Lily I--" he started but stopped when she ran to catch up with Remus who was now rolling his eyes as Ava attempted to flirt with him. "Good night." He whispered and smiled to her as he made his way back into Slytherin Common Room.

The three made their way down the corridor, the candle light making it clear for them to see the path ahead of them. Lily turned and smiled to Remus who stood in the middle of the two girls. He coughed breaking the silence. "So why are you hanging out down there anyway?" Remus asked.

Ava rolled her eyes and Lily watched as she tugged on her sleeve again, "Oh please, why do you care?" she asked and laughed as he raised his eyebrows to her. "I can hang with who I want."

"I know that, but at this hour?" he said and shook his head.

Ava laughed and tossed her hair back, "I'm harmless Remus." She said and ran a hand down his arm. "How are things in Gryffindor?" she batted her eyes at him, making him uneasy.

"Things are good." He said and pulled his hand away from hers; he turned to Lily and raised his eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If you're implying how things with Sirius are, he's good." She said and laughed as Ava cast a glare her way. "Actually I've never seen him happier." She smiled knowing that at that very moment he was probably in the common room with Mary.

Ava took a deep breath and smirked slightly, her shoulders shook, "Good, and James?" she asked, "Last I saw him, he was showing off to _you_ again, but failing miserably." She laughed and tossed her hair back again.

Remus smiled, "Yeah well that's James Potter for you." He said the smile never leaving his face as he glanced down to Lily. "At least he's trying, that's something I'd never have the guts to do." He shrugged.

"Please, she'd never take him! Only makes him look like a fool!" she yelled, her eyes never leaving Lily. "Like Sirius said to me, it's never going to happen!" she laughed as Remus looked to her in disbelief.

Remus thought for a moment and smiled as they reached the Ravenclaw entrance. "Yes well, that's how he used to think." He said and paused. "The growing up in a dark wizard family way, actually now he's more positive."

"Oh yes, very much so." Lily said and smiled to Ava. Ava was fuming.

"Oh please, I would have loved to have grown up in that family, everyone's so well known!" she said happily.

"Ava!" Lily yelled in shock. Remus pulled her back towards the stairs.

"Yes well, that's our cue to get going, see you later." He said and backed away from her, Lily at his side.

Ava smiled at him, "Oh you will." She said and laughed as she gave the portrait the password.

"What has gotten into her?" Lily whispered as the two of them made their way back to Gryffindor. "I mean it seems like only yesterday, she was that pretty girl, smiling and laughing, studying like crazy! I don't even know what happened to my friend!" she shook her head and glanced back down the corridor leading to Ravenclaw tower.

"Lily, you're better off without her, something's changed about her, and personally I don't think it's the kind of change you'd want to be around on a daily basis." He said, "Besides, Sirius told me she was always jealous of you, and hated Mary, I think it's for the best."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." She said, "I just still can't believe it."

Remus smiled and patted her back, "Everything will work itself out in time." He said, his smile making her feel warm and suddenly happier. "Well look at the time, one o'clock." He laughed and pulled his hand off her back, "Three guesses on who's still up."

Lily laughed and shook her head, "I still don't like it." She said thinking of how Sirius always had a bad reputation when it came to girls.

"Nah, Sirius is a good guy, troubled, but nonetheless good." Remus said and gave the fat lady the password, letting Lily in before him.

Lily stepped in, the warmth of the fire making her cheeks turn red. She looked over to the couch near the fire, and sure enough, there sat Sirius and Mary, both deep in conversation. Mary was sitting Indian style as though preaching to him, while he sat like a young boy excited to hear the ending of a good bed time story.

Remus smiled to Lily and motioned for her to come over and sit near the fire with them. As much as she hated the fact that Sirius enjoyed Mary's company, she couldn't help but smile knowing that Sirius was changing into a less hateful guy.

She walked over and sat down in the big chair near the fire, Remus opposite her.

"But Sirius, life is only a word people say." She heard Mary say, she was looking down at her hands, then turned to face his blue eyes, "You only know you are alive when you find a person to share it with." She smiled and turned to face Lily, completely unaware of the smile on Sirius' handsome face.

"Hey Moony." Sirius said in a whisper. Remus waved from the chair. "How was prefect duty?" He smiled to Lily making her even weak in the knees.

Remus shrugged and looked to Lily, "It was alright, we met up with Severus, and Ava Kimball." He said, "She was wondering about you and James." He laughed as Sirius ignored this comment.

"When is she never?" Mary said and folded her arms in front of her, she smiled to Lily. Lily watched as her brown hair fell elegantly down her back in loose curls, and she couldn't help but take notice to the fact that she was wearing one of Sirius' sweatshirts, seeing as how the name _Sirius_ was embroidered on the front. "I'm so glad we dropped her as a friend."

Sirius smiled and crawled over to her, "I'm glad too." He said, his lips inches from hers.

"Get off me." She said quietly and pushed him off her.

Remus rolled his eyes. "What were you two talking about?" he asked, his head resting in his hands.

"Yeah you seemed very insightful Mara." Lily said and watched Sirius grab Mary's hand and finger it lovingly.

"Just talking." Sirius said sitting back in his own place. "Got another lovely letter from mummy dearest." He pointed to the table where a red letter sat smoking.

"Oh, that's nice." Remus said and laughed. "What was it this time?"

Mary sat up and looked over to Sirius, "He didn't read it." She said.

"Yeah, she reads them for me." He said and smiled to Mary. "Well that's if it's not cursed, don't want anything happening to you." he patted her knee.

"That's good though, you shouldn't read them." Lily said quickly, "I mean something that causes you pain, it's never good." Sirius smiled over to Mary; she was staring into the fire, not aware that Sirius was watching her with great interest.

Remus coughed making Sirius jump in his seat, his cheeks turning brighter than Lily's hair. "Ava said she would have loved to grow up in a dark wizard family." He said.

Mary turned quickly to Remus, "Are you serious?" she asked, her eye wide. "I always told you she was nuts!" she laughed as Lily shook her head.

"No you didn't, you two just never got along." She said and laughed, "Honestly I don't know why." She shrugged and watched again as Sirius ran a hand over Mary's hand. She pulled away and gave him a look as to stop. "I mean, before all this happened, she was fine." Lily looked to Remus, she missed her friend.

Mary looked at her, "Come on Lily, you know I had my reasons, as did she." She glanced to Sirius who sat in between them, his hands now folded on his lap. "She was never nice to me." Mary said and glanced over to Lily. "You just only took notice to it now that she's gone."

"Yes, well, something's not right about her, Remus I think we should watch her more closely." Lily said, Remus nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree." He said, his blonde hair flopping around as he

"I always noticed it, her not being nice to you." Sirius said and looked to Mary as she glared at him. "What?"

Mary laughed, "Please, Ava Kimball will never be anything less than perfect in your eyes!" she said loudly and folded her arms over her chest. "The perfect girl to bring home to the parents. The blonde you've always wanted!"

Sirius leaned back on the couch, his hand reaching for Mary's. "You'd be surprised how quickly my taste changed these few years." He said.

"Changed?" Mary said and turned to face him, "It was only last week you were raging about how beautiful she was!" she glared at him and pulled her hand away.

"I wasn't talking about her." He said under his breath. Lily watched as Sirius stared at the back of Mary's head.

Lily glared at Sirius and decided to change the topic, "So what are you guys doing for the Christmas holiday?" She asked.

Remus smiled, "Going home." He said, "Mum actually just sent me a letter telling me what she's making for dinner." He laughed and yawned, "Personally I can't wait."

"Yeah me too," Mary said, ignoring the fact that Sirius was rubbing his finger over her palm. "I want my own room for a change; Penny is really starting to annoy me."

Lily stared at Sirius then to Mary and nodded, "Yeah same here, I'm sick of having to clean up my mess all the time." She said. "She's sounding more and more like a mother." She laughed as Mary began to crack up in agreement.

"What about you?" Remus asked Sirius "You going to James'?"

Sirius nodded. "Actually no, they're going on vacation to see their sick aunt in old England." He said and laughed as played with the ends of Mary's hair. Mary looked to him, making him stop. "I'll be going home."

"You never told me that." She said.

Remus stared at him. "You can stay with me mate." Remus said quickly. "I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind." He smiled and nodded.

Sirius smiled, "Nah, I'll be fine." He said, "What's the worst they could do?"

Mary sat up and stared at him, "Kill you." She said quietly.

"Oh, Mara they won't kill me." He said and laughed, "I have their blood in my veins, they'd hate to waste that." He smiled and ran a hand over her cheek. "I'll be fine."

"What's wrong with your family Sirius?" Lily asked.

He turned to look at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Pureblood." He said, "They're all a bunch of dark wizards." He shrugged.

"And you are nothing like them." Mary said quickly. She sat closer to him and pulled on his arm to face her, "Sirius, don't go, please?" her eyes wide, "I read those letters, and you just can't go! Get James to bring you along." She smiled at him, "Stay at my house."

Sirius laughed and looked to Remus. "Mara," he said and held her hands in his, "I'll be fine." He kissed her hands and smiled up to her. "If it makes you feel better, I'll write you everyday."

"Fine," She said and leaned back on the couch. "I can tell I'm not getting anywhere."

"Mara, I'll be fine." he said sitting closer to her. "You have my word." He smiled down to her, and wrapped an arm around her small waist pulling her close. "I know how to defend myself."

Mary pushed him off her and stood up. "Whatever, go back home! But you _better _write me." She said and pulled his sweatshirt off tossing it to him. "I'm tired of talking, good night."

"I'll walk you." Sirius said and stood up. She only glared at him; Lily could tell that she was angry with him.

"I can walk myself." She said and looked over to Lily, "I'll see you in a bit Lil." She smiled and made her way over to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius watched as she walked up and out of sight. He held his sweatshirt in his hands and threw it on himself. He looked handsome and completely love struck.

"I think I'll head up too." He said and stood up, "Catch you later Moony." He nodded to Remus, and smiled to Lily. "Night."

Lily watched as Sirius ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, skipping two steps in the process. Lily turned to Remus who sat yawning in the chair by the fire.

"Remus can I ask you something?" she asked. He turned to face her and nodded. His gold eyes tired. "When did Sirius start liking Mary? I mean it's obvious now, although I'm sure she's completely unaware of it." she laughed knowing that bit was true. "But when did this exactly happen?"

Remus laughed and sat up straight. "Well according to James, third year." He said quietly.

Lily blinked. "What!" she yelled and shook her head in shock.

Remus laughed and nodded. "You always thought he liked Ava?" he asked and smiled at her. "So did I." he smiled and looked down to his hands.

"Well wasn't it obvious?" she yelled again. "He was always pestering her, and annoying her!"

Remus nodded, "Yeah well, that actually happens to be the way Sirius Black lets the public know he likes a girl." He said and looked to the stairs. Lily shook her head, "He wanted to get Mary jealous." He laughed as Lily's mouth opened in shock. "Personally I think he did it all wrong."

"You think." She said and rolled her eyes. "I just don't get it."

Remus walked over and sat down on the couch where Sirius was sitting. "Lily they were really close the first three years here." He said quietly. "I didn't even know, James told me, but he would always go to Mary for help, and she'd be there to listen, kind of what they're doing now." Lily shook her head in shock. She never knew Mary even talked to Sirius Black. From what she remembered Mary hated Sirius. "From what James told me, she told him he was the only one for her."

"WHAT!" Lily yelled jumping up off the couch.

Remus laughed, "Yeah, well, Sirius didn't like that." He said and motioned for how Mary looked back then.

Lily nodded, Mary was short, and didn't have her small figure; she wore glasses, and braces, and had a face full of acne. "Mary wasn't as pretty as she is now." She said quietly. "She was only cute back then and awkward as all of us were." She laughed as she thought back to how she looked then, her hair was a mess, a face full of acne as well, and the lack of figure.

"That's what I thought too." Remus said he seemed in shock as did Lily, "But James told me it's because she's a muggle born." He looked to the stairs again, "He really cares about her."

"Pureblood dark wizard family." Lily said nodding into the fire.

"Exactly." He said. "James told me that Sirius went after Ava because she was the only thing close to seeing Mary, and she's half blood." He shrugged. "I honestly don't get much of it either."

Lily nodded, "So why is he talking to her now?" she asked. "I don't want any Black family members coming after my best friend." She laughed at the thought of waking up to the whole Black family outside their window staring at Mary.

"He's had trouble sleeping basically every night." He said and laughed, "I know cause he wakes me and James up, always yelling about his family, calling out her name." he shook his head.

"He's a sleep talker." She said and laughed, that wasn't always good.

"Yeah," he said, "Well, I do know this bit of information, he got a letter a few months ago from his mother, and he read it. It was a nasty thing, James and I read it after Sirius was feeling better, it went on about how much she hates him, how she wants him disowned, yelling, dark wizard stuff," he shivered, "But Sirius ran down here, and tried to get drunk, he does that when he's upset. But Mary was studying that night, and she ended up stopping him, the two of them talked all night."

Lily smiled, "Was that the night before our defense against the dark arts exam?" she asked knowing that Mary was falling asleep in her oatmeal that morning. Remus nodded, "And here I was thinking she was up all night studying." She laughed and smiled knowing that her friend was the reason for Sirius' happiness.

Remus laughed, "Yeah, I guess it's easy to see that Sirius Black is crazy about Mary Walters." He said, "Hogsmeade made him go crazy! As James put it, once he told her he didn't care about her, she didn't want anything to do with him, and she thought he wanted Ava."

Lily laughed, "So that's why he was all uptight about her asking you to come instead." She said and nodded; she thought for a moment then looked to Remus. "But Sirius tormented her!" she yelled thinking of their past years. "She hated him and he hated her! It was obvious that he liked Ava, and Mary was always--" Lily thought of the times she saw Mary and Sirius talk. They were always bickering, or glaring at each other, he was picking fun on her, and she was talking back to him. "Mad at him." She turned to Remus and smiled. "It's cute in a weird way."

Remus laughed, "Seeing as how she's your best friend and he's James' yeah it's weird." He said and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I'm getting tired, I guess you should have a talk with Mary one of these days if you want all the details." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Night Lily." He winked at her and ran up the boys stairs leaving Lily alone.

Lily sat and stared into the fire. Her stomach began to hurt as she began to notice that Mary had feelings for Sirius Black. James Potters best friend. She got up, once after putting the fire out, and ran up to her own dormitory. Mary was asleep in her bed, as were Penny and Hilary.

Lily laughed and jumped on her friend's bed making her jump as she was startled. "Mary!" she yelled and shook her friend.

"Oh my God Lily!" she yelled and rubbed her eyes. "Are you alright?!" she sat up out of bed and turned on the light.

"I'm fine!" she yelled and laughed, "Why didn't you tell me!" she shook Mary some more.

Mary looked at her, her eyes tired and confused. "Tell you what?" she asked and tilted her head to one side.

Lily smiled and hugged her friend; Penny and Hilary were now up seeing as how the light was on. "That you're in love with Sirius Black." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

Mary sat up and closed her eyes for a moment, "I am not in love with Sirius Black Lily." She said and pulled her covers over her head. "Just leave me alone." Her voice was muffled and Lily was sure she heard a cry as she made her way over to her own bed.


	13. the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

A/N: sorry it's been a few long months, I've been really busy and haven't had the time to write, not to mention I also didn't know WHAT to write lol. So here you go, hope my old reviewers are still here )

Lily woke up the next morning to see that Mary left to the great hall with out her. Her bed neatly made and trunk packed at the foot of her bed. Lily couldn't help but feel bad for what happened last night.

After she was told to leave her alone, Lily wasn't one to listen. She went over and with the help of Penny, got Mary to explain to them what was going on between her and Sirius. By the end of the night, it was obvious that the two liked each other.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Penny asked as she noticed Lily was awake and moving out of bed. "Mary left around an hour ago." She noted as she saw Lily stare at Mary's empty bed.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Figures." She said, "I try to help with one little thing in her life, and she goes hating me." She threw herself back down on her bed and let out a huff. "I mean, first Ava, and now Mary, I can't take this."

"Don't worry Lily, you were just being curious." Penny said and smiled, "It's not like you were the only one, and everyone in Gryffindor can see that there's something going on between Black and her." She laughed and threw a shirt into her trunk.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said and sighed knowing that the chances of Mary not talking to her all of Christmas break was very high. "I just wish there wasn't." she laughed as Penny nodded in agreement.

Lily turned to her closet and began sorting through the clothes she wanted to bring home, and the school books she wanted to read. She tossed a few of Mary's shirts on her bed; chances are she would be looking for them later.

Just as Lily was closing up her trunk, the door flung open and in ran Mary, her long hair waving behind her. A huge smile on her face.

"Lily!" she yelled as she tossed herself on Lily's perfectly made bed. "You won't guess who I just ran into!" she laughed, making Lily know that she forgave her about last night.

Lily looked in shock, "Who?" she asked.

Mary bounced on the bed in excitement, "Well, as I was walking back here after my lonely breakfast in the Great Hall, I was only thinking of ways to make you feel like a bad friend and all that stuff." She said and laughed at the look on Lily's face.

"Oh thanks." Lily said, "Make me feel worse."

Mary laughed, "Only joking," she said, "but anyway, I was walking up back here, and there was Avery poking fun at a first year, so I told him to go away and pick on someone his own size!"

Penny laughed, "A first year is his size." She said.

"Yes, well that's besides the point," Mary said laughing, "because there standing right next to him with the shortest hair I've ever seen was Ava!" she threw herself back laughing, "she looks like a boy Lily!"

Lily felt her mouth drop, how could this be? "What?" she said in shock.

Mary threw her book down on her bed and crossed her arms. "Shocking right?" she said and laughed. "Well… there I was telling Avery to stop picking on poor Gretchen Purse and Ava goes butting on it."

"So she's on speaking terms with you?" Lily asked. She couldn't help but feel sad that her best friends were talking again, but she was excluded.

Mary let out a laugh. "Yea right Lily." She said, "She only spoke to me to tell me how much she hates me and to stop helping Black with his family problems."

"She must hate it that Black fancies you." Penny said from the other side of the room. "She's wanted him since first year wasn't it?" she laughed and sat down next to Lily on her bed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "He doesn't fancy me." She said and turned a deep shade of red. "I mean… it'd be nice..." she shook her head. "Never mind, that's beside the point. She was all up on my case about you Lily, you and Black. She seemed to be very comfortable with Avery and you know what, she seemed like a Slytherin, not the Ravenclaw I once knew."

"I just don't get why she stopped being my friend." Lily said at once. "I mean what I ever did to her?! I was the best friend she ever have!"

A moment's pause took place as Lily collected her thoughts. All the thoughts of she and Ava having fun and hanging around at Hogwarts.

"Lily you want to know why she stopped being friends with you?" Mary said at once.

"Not really…" Lily said.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways." Mary said and sat down next to her making the bed bounce as she sat. "It's because you're a nice person. It's because she's so jealous of you and your perfect life that she couldn't take it anymore! I mean look at you Lily, you have parents who love you, a guy who adores you, you have friends, and brains! You're a nice person Lily, and that is why Ava Kimball doesn't want to be friends with you. She's a death eater Lily, and I think that was always her destiny, there was nothing you could have done to stop her."

Penny put her arm around Lily and rubbed her shoulder. "Mary's right." She said, "I would just forget about her, she obviously wasn't a friend to you."

"I suppose." She said not being able to take it in again. "Moving on, Mary I see you're not mad at me anymore?"

Mary smiled, "I was, but I'm over it." She said. "I mean you only assumed something that was clearly…wrong." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I mean, Sirius and I are only friends, we've always been."

Mary got up and walked over to the window. "Well that's what you might say now," Penny said from Lily's right, "But Mary, I see that sparkle in your eyes when you talk with him."

"There's nothing there Penny." Mary said. "I'm done with this conversation, I want to know nothing about Sirius Black and how you two think he fancies me!

She stormed out of the room again running down the stairs of the dormitory to the common room. Only to leave Penny and Lily hearing the sounds of her voice along with Mister Sirius Black.


	14. secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Only the characters I have made up.

"Sirius." James yelled and laughed as he and Remus caught up with their friend. "Wait up." He pulled on his trunk and heaved it up on the train. "You seem to be in a rush."

Sirius smirked and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. He looked around, his blue catching the sunlight making them utterly breathtaking.

"You seem to be looking for something?" Remus said and joined his friend. "Or should I say someone?" he raised his golden eyebrows.

Sirius shrugged. "It's nothing Remus." He said and walked over to the train, "I'll save us a compartment."

James and Remus watched as Sirius climbed onboard. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. Ever since that day in Hogsmeade, Sirius had been acting very strange, always on the lookout for something, or as Remus liked to point out, someone.

"You guys! Why don't you ever wait up for me!?" a high pitched voice said from behind them.

James turned around and there stood Peter. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Peter was always following him around, and no matter what he did, however mean he was to the guy; he would always crawl back to his side.

"Sorry, didn't know you wanted us to." He said and walked over to the train door that Sirius disappeared though minutes before.

Remus turned to Peter, "Don't mind them, they're just in a mood." He said, "You know the winter holiday." He smiled and motioned for Peter to follow James on the train as he noticed Lily and Mary walking towards him.

"Hey." Lily said and smiled at him.

"Hey Lily, um, Mary I was wondering if I could have a word with you." he said and looked to Mary.

She pulled her bag up on her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him, "And what is this about?" she asked.

"Trust me, you'll want to know." He said and pulled on her elbow, dragging her away from Lily.

Remus pulled Mary behind a stone wall and looked over her shoulder to see that no one was listening.

"Remus, what is this about?" she asked, her hazel eyes gazing up at him as though searing through his soul.

"Listen Mary, I need you to do me a favor." He said, "And not a word to anyone about this."

Mary nodded, "I promise, you have my word, now what is it?" she asked thinking it was something to do with his secret.

Remus peered out again and turned back to her, "I need you to write Sirius this break." He said quietly.

Mary laughed. "Well that was expected Remus." She said, "You actually think I would let him stay at his home for two weeks without hearing from him?"

"Yes, well…" he said and paused, "Mary I was wondering if maybe you could offer him to stay at your place again." Mary rolled her eyes and backed up; Remus however grabbed hold of her arms, keeping her behind the wall. "He wants to Mary, he really does, just ask him again, beg him if you have to, I don't want him staying with the Black family again. It's not good for him."

"I know Remus, he shouldn't have to deal with his mother for that long of a time, he deals enough as it is during the semester." She said and smiled.

"Just do it please?" he begged.

Mary nodded, "Fine, I'll give it another go." She said, "What do I do if he says no again?" she eyed him.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Remus said and smiled.

"Alright." She said and smiled, "I'll give it another shot."

Remus just stared at her for a minute. She really was a pretty girl, her long brown hair flecked with gold made her the green in her hazel eyes stand out like crazy as she smiled up at him.

"You really are something Mary." He said and patted her shoulder, "It's no wonder why he fancies you so much."

Before Mary could say anything, Remus turned and emerged from behind the wall. Only to see that Lily and Severus were deep in conversation. He smiled at her and nodded to Severus, while running onto the train.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked as Mary came back to her side. The two girls and Severus made their way onto the train.

"Nothing Lily, I have to make a quick stop before we find a seat." She said and peered into the many compartments.

"Mary, what did Remus say?" Lily asked and stopped walking as she bumped into Mary. She stopped and looked into the compartment. There sat Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. Remus smiled up at Mary as she slid the door open.

"I'll be real quick." She said and walked in.

Lily turned to Severus, "Want to find a compartment for us?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and smiled as he pushed his way past her down the corridor. Her sweet scent overtaking him.

Lily walked in and took a seat next to Remus, watching as Mary sat next to Sirius.

"Sirius, it would make me so happy to have you stay at my house for Christmas." She said. Lily felt her jaw drop. "Please? You can meet my brothers, my mum, and dad, they would love you!" she smiled and held his hand in hers. "Please Sirius?"

Sirius turned from the window to face her, "Mara, I have to go home." He said quietly.

"No you don't Sirius." She said. "They don't want you, and you know it." She moved her head closer to him, "I want you." Lily heard her whisper.

Lily watched as Sirius took her hands in his, "Mara, it would make me happier than anything in the world to go to your house for Christmas, but I just need to go home, what if she finds out I went to your home?"

Mary shrugged, "So she'll find out." She said, "Please Sirius, I'm begging you, don't go." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as trying to make him see her point of view. "Please, please, please."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He looked to James and Remus for advice. Peter snickering in the corner. James nodded his head as did Remus. Peter meanwhile gave him the thumbs up.

Sirius pulled away and cupped her head in his hands, "Fine, I'll come." He said, "But I'm just going to go home for a few days." He ran his finger over her lips. "I need to get my brother settled in, and get my mum mad enough for me to run away." He laughed and touched his forehead to hers.

"Alright, just be careful." She said, "And write me when you get there, and everyday you're there till you come to my home." She ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him as she stood up.

Sirius stood up and followed her and Lily out the door. "Have a happy Christmas Evans!" James called as Lily shut the door behind her.

She laughed and waved at him, well aware that Severus was watching from down the corridor.

"Thanks Mara." Sirius said and pulled her in for a hug.

"No problem Sirius." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

Lily watched as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her to face him, he ran a finger over her lips once again, and smiled down, his lips inches from hers. "What they say is true." He whispered.

Lily watched as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. She didn't catch what she said, but she did know that it must have been shocking after seeing the look on Mary's face as they parted. Her cheeks were as red as Lily's hair.

"I'll see you." she said and walked down the corridor to the compartment that Severus was saving for them. Lily ran to catch up with her.

"What was that about?" she asked and glared back at the guy who stood gazing at her friend. "What did he whisper to you?"

Mary stood by the door, careful not to open it while Severus was sitting in there. "Oh, nothing." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

'Yea right nothing.' Lily thought to herself as she took her seat next to Severus. Mary turned to the window, her cheeks bright red.

"So Lily, you have any plans this break?" Severus asked, "I feel like we haven't talked in so long." He smiled down to her.

Lily laughed, "I know I've been so busy with school work, and midterms, and it's just been crazy." She said, "But yeah, just the same old hanging with the family, you're welcomed to join us if you'd like." She smiled to him.

Severus' cheeks turned red, "Er, that'd be great, I'll have to see what mum has planned at home first though." He said and opened his book. "But yeah, I'll keep in touch with you."

Lily laughed, "You better, and I expect to see you at the playground." She said and nudged him in the side. "I need someone to hang with when I escape my sister." She laughed and tossed back her head of red curls.

Severus smiled knowing that that one person was him.


	15. Christmas Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material, only the ones I have made up/plot, etc. this story isn't the real series, and I'm not JK Rowling (meaning that most of the stuff in this story is from my imagination. i just thought I'd be cute)

A/N: sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and i lost all the other chapters I wrote. lol

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lily yelled in her sister's ear, as she slept silently on her bed. Petunia rolled over and gave Lily the death glare.

"Why?!" she asked in a yell.

Lily laughed. Every Christmas, she would come home and try her best to befriend Petunia, but lately she noticed that it was more fun to annoy her. Besides, she was the one calling her "type" names, and making rude remarks about Hogwarts.

"Come on, Penny." She said and laughed as she ran down her stairs to the first landing. She looked to the living room, and there sitting nicely under her family tree was a pile of presents, all waiting for her to open. She smiled wondering who from Hogwarts remembered her.

"Hi honey." Her mother said and sat down on the floor next to the tree. Her father came out with the camera and aimed it at Lily as she twirled around for him. Petunia came down pulling on her red robe, mumbling something as she walked past Lily.

"Smile for the camera Petunia!" their father said as he aimed the camera now at Petunia.

"Dad, no, it's far too early!" she said and threw her hand up to cover her face.

"Yeah Dad, Petunia still has yet to put on her face." Lily said and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Girls, not today." Their mother said and pulled a present out from under the tree. "Here Lily this one's from your father and me." She tossed it to Lily and winked at her, "And this one is for you Petunia."

Lily looked down at the small gift box, wrapped nicely in gold wrapping paper, and a red bow placed on top of it giving it a holiday feel. She smiled and carefully unfolded the paper, lifting up the sides of the box, and saw what she wanted all these years. A charm bracelet. She gently pulled it out of the box and examined the five charms, a sandal, a teddy bear, ballet slipper, smiling lips, and to her surprise, a wand.

"Oh, mum, dad, thank you so much!" she said and gave both her parents a hug. "I love it!"

"We know it's what you've been asking for." Her father said.

"Yes, we've just been trying to find the perfect one that looked like you." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

Lily looked over to Petunia; she was smiling at her new necklace, a gold chain, with a silver pendant hanging down the middle. She seemed happier than ever.

An hour later, and wrapping paper spread out all over the living room floor, Lily was glad to say that she had a good year of Christmas presents. She got a few more things from her parents. A pair of gloves from Petunia, not that she expected more. From Mary she got a beautiful yellow summer dress, most likely from where she spends her vacations, in Italy. James Potter sent her a card, which she threw to the side. And to her surprise Severus didn't give her anything.

Petunia on the other hand got what seemed to be an engagement ring. "Who gave you that Penny?" Lily asked and inched her way closer to her sister.

"No one of your concern." She said coldly, and stood up marching to her room.

Lily sighed. "She's been seeing a boy." Her mother said and motioned for Lily to come sit on the couch. "Vernon; he seems nice enough."

"I just wish we could get along again." Lily said and rested her head on her Mother's shoulder. "Like back before she thought I was a freak."

Lily's mother shook her head, "Just give her time, I'm sure she'll bounce back."

"But mum, it's been almost 6 years." Lily said, "Sure she was a control freak, but it's hard coming back home for the holiday's and her not even acknowledging that I exist."

"Honey! Of course she does!" her mother said, "Petunia has a funny way about her, but I can tell you this, even though she may not show it, she cares about you more than you know." She winked at her daughter. "Now go upstairs and get dressed, Grandma and Grandpa will be here shortly after 12."

Lily nodded and ran upstairs, only to see a letter sitting on her desk, it was from Mary.

_Dear Lily,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you are doing well, and liked my present! I loved the shirt you got me, very cute. I'm sure Ava will be jealous of us and our new clothes. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying yourself, I know how your sister can be. Just remember me, and think of how I'll be entertaining Sirius Black for the next 7 days. Oh, God help me. ha ha. OK well, I'll let you go, just wanted to drop a line. _

_Much love, _

_Mary_

Lily shook her head. Mary entertaining Sirius Black was the scariest idea yet. She couldn't help but pray that her friend was better than falling for him.

* * *

Mary looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a Christmas tree. Her dress was as red as Santa's suit, and the earings her mum got her were as green as the tree that sat in their living room. She laughed and put on a silver chain she received from her grandfather earlier.

There was a knock on the door. "Mara, can I come in?" the voice said.

She fluffed her hair in the mirror one last time and walked to the door, opening it slowly. It was Sirius. "Hi Sirius." she said and motioned for him to come in. "What's up?" she asked.

Sirius looked handsome in his black pants, and red sweater, it was something that she never saw him in before.

He smiled at her and reached his hands to his pocket. "Just wanted to say Merry Christmas personally." He said, "I know we were just downstairs, but I never got a chance to give you your present."

Mary blinked, "Sirius I already got the gift you gave me." she said thinking back to the sweater he gave her.

"No, i have something else." he said and smiled at her, she felt her palms get sweaty as he reached for her hands. "Mary, you mean the world to me, and I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay here for Christmas."

Mary felt her cheeks turn red in a matter of 2 seconds, "Well, I..." she began but stopped before she could start stuttering.

"Mary, i want you to have this." he said and placed a small object in her hand.

She opened her hand slowly and saw a silver ring sitting in her shiny palm, a black stone shone at the top, with the word "Black" etched along the side. She picked up the ring and examined it. "Sirius I can't take this." she said and handed it back to him. "This belongs in your family."

Sirius shook his head, his long black hair moving as though it had a mind of it's own, "Mara, as far as I'm concerned, you are my family." he said and closed her hand around the ring, "That ring has been in my family for decades, and for some reason, my mum decided to give it to me."

"But Sirius, that's just the reason why you should keep it," Mary began.

Sirius covered her mouth with his hand, "It's mine, and I want you to have it." he said slowly.

Mary glanced back down at the ring, and smiled up at him. His blue eyes gazing down at her. "Thank you Sirius," she said and closed her hand around the ring, "I'll find a good spot for it." she looked back up at him and closed her eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Mary, there are so many things I wish I can say to you." He said softly.

"Then why don't you?" she said, her eyes still closed.

Sirius touched his forehead to hers, "You are the only person I've ever felt this way around." He said, his voice no more than a whisper.

Mary opened her eyes, his lips were inches from hers.

Lily walked down the street, the snow falling down on her hair. She just finished dinner with her family and grandparents, and needed the time to get away from Petunia. She arrived to the playground down the street and took a seat on the swing, the very one she would sit on and let Petunia push her on.

"Merry Christmas." a voice said from behind her.

She turned aorund and there was Severus standing by the bushes. "Oh, hi Sev, Merry Christmas to you too." she said quietly.

Severus took a seat in the swing next to hers. "Are you alright Lily?" he asked.

Lily looked to the floor, "Yeah, it's just my sister. I just miss how things used to be, when we were friends." she said.

Severus didn't say anything, he only just looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Listen Sev, I know we're friends, but you need to stop doing that." she said quickly and stood up.

"Doing what?" he asked and stood up with her.

Lily's eyes widened, "That, just copying every move I do, and appearing out of nowhere, when I think I'm going for a walk on my own." she said. "It just gets a little--"

"Scary?" He asked in a yell.

Lily blinked and nodded, "I'm sorry--"

"No, no need to, just here, wanted to give you your present." he said and threw a small box at her, "Merry Christmas Evans." he marched away and out of sight.

Lily sighed, and bent down to pick up the box, she carefully unwrapped it and there to her surprise was a charm. Not just any charm; one that fit her new bracelet perfectly. Lily felt a chill run down her spine, and it wasn't because of the cold winter night. She quickly looked around the park, and ran home.

'If only Mara was here.' Lily thought as she ran, 'She'd know what to do.'

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Mary yelled as she and Sirius made their way outside.

"Mara, it was just a kiss," Sirius begged, "Just please forgive me, I didn't realize you didn't want it." Mary watched as he got down on his knees and practically begged her. "What do you want me to do? You're who I've been chasing since second year."

Mary turned her back to him, "I just don't know--" she asked quietly. "I mean, Sirius, Lily is my best friend, and she and James don't particulary get along."

"It's was just a kiss Mary." Sirius said and grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him. "I thought you'd want it just as badly as I did."

Mary looked up at him, "You wanted to kiss me?" she asked.

Sirius smiled and wrapped his hands closer around her waist, pulling her closer, "More than anything." he said in nothing more than a whisper.

And Mary couldn't help what happened next, Sirius' lips came crashing down onto hers making her scared and happy altogether. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer, as if he never wanted to let her go. This was the happiest she felt with him, and she never wanted this moment to end. Sirius broke the kiss, only to trace some down her neck.

"I care so much about you." he whispered deeply in her ear, making her shiver.

Mary smiled, but she couldn't help but ask herself: How would she tell Lily?


End file.
